Heart Catcher
by XNinjaFoxX
Summary: Miku Hatsune is known as the most beautiful princess throughout all the 4 lands of Gēqǔ. When word comes out that she seeks a husband men come flocking from all ends.5 men in particular,Kaito,Gakupo,Meito,Len,& Rei,seek her love and soon find themselves taking part in the fight for the green-haired beauty's heart. Inspired by solitaryloner. Rev.harem
1. Chapter 1

_I've decided to take a break from my Bleach Fanfiction, Yin and Yang, for a while. DON'T FRET THOUGH! I am not giving it up, I am going to be fixing up the rest of the chapters, because I realize the writing isn't very good, and I should tie up some ends. While I am working on that, I will also be working on this!_

_BTW: In case you hadn't guessed yet, this is a reverse harem. Hehehe :3_

_With that out of the way, let us begin! :)_

_Story inspired by some fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

"But father I don't want to!" A girl's voice rang through the halls of the grey stone castle. Even in an angry tone the princesses' voice held a soft harmonic tune to it.

It was a sunny afternoon, in the King's study, when the princess, and her father, King Hatsune, had begun to argue about some news the Lord had brought forth to his daughter, The Royal Lady Miku Hatsune. The news being that princess needed to find a husband. Clearly, she was not pleased.

"Miku, you are sixteen. I think it's about time you found someone to rule by your side when your mother and I no longer can," The deep voice of the King replied in a calm tone despite his daughter's riled state.

Masaru Hatsune, was a tall, robust man, but with a kind, peaceful heart and mind. He had thick bushy eyebrows and a dark brown beard and a well-kept head of hair. His face was wrinkled, but mainly by the creases around his mouth from smiling too much. He wore a dark blue robe made of silk with fur on top. His green eyes, which were similar to his daughter's, were warm but could be calculating when they needed to. Wisdom shone clearly through them, but so did youth and health despite his old age of fifty.

Miku sighed, tired rather than annoyed. Her father had already given her the speech of how he and her mother would soon pass away, and when that happened, she wouldn't be able to rule alone.

Miku didn't like it when her father spoke of when he would pass away. She was very close to her parents, and they showered her with plenty of love and cared deeply for her. And, although she knew death was a fact of life, the thought of the day they would eventually have to pass away saddened her.

She stood there a moment deep in thought. She spun to face the window to her right and stared at the colorful window panes a moment. When she spun her hair swayed with her.

The girl's most distinctive feature was her silky, long, unusual green hair. Many looked at her in awe and wondered how she could have such a unique hair color. Especially since both her parents had dark brown hair. Some people even spoke of it as a sign of good fortune, because her hair was as lush and green as the plants and wildlife that surrounded the kingdom, and brought its nickname Land of Green, as well as its original name Namanamashi, which meant green, or fresh. Her hair was tied up into two long pigtails, held up with light blue ribbons decorated with white beads.

The princesses' light blue dress fit perfectly on her slim and dainty figure. The beaded bodice laced up and the sleeves draped down around her wrists, it was embroidered with silver. Around her neck was a white crystal necklace made of hundreds of pieces of white stones, the high-necked choker forming a beautiful floral-like pattern within its design along with three teardrop strands.

"Dear, you must find a husband, I want to see my grandchildren before I grow too old you know," The silvery voice of the queen chimed in, Miku turned her head to look at her sitting in a chair in the corner by the King's desk. A teasing smile ran across her luscious red lips. She too was trying to convince Princess Miku to find a husband, but treated the subject a little lighter than the King did.

A book sat on the Queen's lap, and her gold eyes hid behind a pair of reading glasses. Her royal purple dress was embroidered in gold with a black satin bodice. Around her neck was a gold lace necklace that created almost flower-like designs along it. Matching earrings dangled from her ears and her dark brown hair was tied in a complicated design with a gold ribbon braided in.

Miku couldn't help but smile in return. After a few more moments of mulling it over she spun back to face her father and sighed, "Alright, I shall search for a husband."

* * *

_Tell me what you think! Leave a review, or PM me if you really want :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Story inspired by fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

A woman jumped, startled by the roaring laughter that escaped the small tavern beside her, The Broken Arrow, and headed into the streets of the small village of Casernea. After she recovered herself she rolled her eyes and continued to walk, her brown heeled boots clicking on the pavement.

Inside the tavern, the source of the ruckus was two men who sat at the bar laughing heartily with one another. After the laughter died down, one of the two men flashed a crooked smile to his partner, "Ah, the look on that guys face was worth the whole thing."

The man's dark blue eyes were filled with a mischievous and a playful shine, just a looking in them told you he was up to no good. He wore a dark blue and black tunic and tan pants. His black boots and belt were made of leather, and strapped to his hip was a sword hidden in a black sheath. He ran a hand through his messy unusually blue hair before he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh? Then I suppose there is no need to give you the money I bet then," His partner replied with a devilish grin.

Like his friend, he had an odd shade of hair, it was a light purple that was tied in a high ponytail with a black ribbon. His purple eyes had a calmer more thoughtful look to them, but still held a slightly impish glint. He wore a dark purple vest, and a white shirt beneath that wasn't tied at the laces. His black pants were tucked into his leather boots, which were the same color of his black leather belt. He also had a sword sheathed at his side.

"Nice try, Gakupo" The blue haired scoundrel chuckled knowingly.

The purple haired rogue, Gakupo, sighed, but still smiled as he placed a small bag made of cloth and rope next to his pal, it jingled as it hit the table.

"If I don't win soon, you'll have me broke by the end of the week, Kaito," He commented and sipped his drink as well.

"Is that a challenge?" Kaito half teased.

Gakupo rolled his eyes still grinning. The two men had been friends for a long time, and were always competing. Kaito was normally the one throwing out the challenges, and Gakupo couldn't say no just because of the sheer fun they sounded. Out of the two, Gakupo definitely deemed Kaito the more mischievous.

As the two continued to drink a fellow peasant nearby was chatting to a friend. The word 'princess' caught Kaito's ear and he began to listen intently as he continued to sip the beer from his mug.

"Heard the news yet?" The man asked his partner although his voice sounded like he knew the answer.

"What news?" His friend asked confused.

The man looked at him surprised, "You kidding? Why the only news there is worth listening to! I heard the princess of the Land of Green is looking for a husband."

"A husband? The princess?" The other man asked shocked.

"You bet'cha!" He nodded, "And I heard she's a real looker that one. They say her eyes are like emeralds, and her hair is smoother than silk. When she walks it's like she is dancing, and her voice is melodious and harmonic, like a chorus of angels. She's apparently very kind too, I hear she's like a saint with green hair."

"Green hair?"

"Oh yeah! You didn't know? Many claim her hair to be a good omen in the Land of Green. It supposedly, as green and opulent as all the bright wildlife that grows around there. They say that since she was born the crops are as good as they've ever been, and flowers spring up everywhere she walks."

Kaito heard Gakupo scoff beside him. "Sounds like a load of nonsense," Gakupo muttered.

"I didn't realize you were so interested in gossip," Kaito said playfully.

"And I didn't realize you were either," Gakupo countered.

Kaito smirked.

Gakupo rolled his eyes.

"Hey Gakupo..I think I have a new competition for us," Kaito said grinning devilishly at his now empty cup.

"Let me guess, it has to do with the princess," Gakupo replied knowingly.

"Of course," He turned his wicked smile to his partner, "So, how much you want to bet I can win that princesses heart?"

Gakupo's eyes widened, "You? You're joking right?"

"Not just me friend! Us! Whichever one of us wins her heart gets the prize. Not to mention the mountain of riches from being prince, or later Duke." The excitement shone brightly in Kaito's dark blue eyes.

"There are probably thousands of men looking for that princesses' heart and you think one of us win it?"

"Absolutely! A couple handsome, strapping, men like us could surely do it," Kaito winked.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Gakupo said sighing exasperated.

He shook his head and looked down, then seeing that his cup was empty looked back up at Kaito and soon the mischievous grin on the blue haired mans face reflected upon his own, "I bet 10 pieces of silver I can win her heart."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

_This one will be longer, sorry :P_

_I love you guyzez! I got quite a bit of positive feedback, so thanks you guys! ;u; Love you!_

_Oh by the way: The Honorable... is a title held by the son/daughter of a Baron._

___Story inspired by fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

Tears rolled down The Honorable Meito Sakine's cheeks and splashed on the soft dirt tinting it from light brown to dark brown. At the head of the pile of fresh dirt, with about a hundred bouquets of flowers and wreaths in front of it, sat a gravestone which had the words engraved upon it:

'HERE LIES BURIED, THE BODY OF MEIKO SAKINE'.

After the death of Meito's sister, Meiko, he had taken her body, and spent all night until the next morning arranging a funeral bed with the best materials for her. Then, with some help, buried it in a small graveyard by a little church, his parents and half the people of the village standing by his side for the official ceremony.

The Sakine's were a small family of nobles, although not very highly ranked. They did not keep very close in touch with the rest of their family tree, except for the Hatsune family who were very distant relatives from Namanamashī- also known as The Land of Green.

The Sakine's were known for being a very solitary and quiet family, who lived in a small castle on the border of the Land of Red, nicknamed for its plentiful arrangement of roses that grew naturally all over the land. AkaTochi was its real name however. Nevertheless, The Honorable Meiko Sakine, was a kind, and generous girl, and well known in the quaint village of Redburrow, unlike the rest of her secluded family. Hence, why so many attended her funeral, as they remember her open and friendly nature.

After the ceremony, a while after the mourning villagers left, the Baron and Baroness returned home,with their guards and closest servant, Gumi, deciding it best Meito had a few moments alone with his deceased sister.

"Meiko, why…" Meito whispered to the grave, "why didn't you run?"

He recalled the memory of Meiko cheerfully claiming she was going to the dress shop yesterday afternoon. Meito, although he found shopping with Meiko long, boring, and not to mention draining, asked to go along, his protective side showing. She had told him she would be fine and, when Meito continued to protest, ended up taking Gumi along with her, the Sakine's most trusted female servant. Meito, knowing that Gumi was a strong and loyal woman, let her leave and had watched her back as she skip-walked to the village, her short brown hair, much like his own, bobbing slightly.

Before long it had gotten late, and Meito began to worry since Meiko had not yet returned. When he finally decided to go out to bring her home, he heard a faint knock on the front door. It was so quiet at first he wasn't sure if it really happened. It wasn't until he was right before the door when he herad it again.

When he opened it his reddish brown eyes widened with horror. There was Gumi, practically lying on the ground, breathing heavily. Her green hair was in disarray and blood was splattered all over her. On her back was the limp body of Meiko, drenched in and dripping with blood.

When Meito asked what happened Gumi could barely speak and he noticed the dry tears on her cheeks. After calling for a guard and telling him to get the doctor, Gumi unraveled the tale of what happened. Through all the stutters and heavy breaths Meito interpreted the story, adding details that she later mentioned.

Apparently, after Meiko and Gumi finished their shopping they saw the sun was beginning to set, and headed straight home. But, when they passed a bar, a drunk man exited and blocked the girl's path. The man, probably noticing how finely dressed the two woman were, instantly demanded their goods. Meiko didn't want any trouble so she gave it up willingly. But Gumi wouldn't do the same and stepped forward to protect Meiko. The man was angered by this and lunged forward to attack, using his fists instead of the noticable sword he carried.

"He was probably to drunk to remember it," Gumi had commented later, once she had been cured of her injuries.

She got several bruises in the process of fighting him off. The man was stronger than he looked, but he was slow and could hardly punch straight most likely due to the alcohol, which Gumi said she could smell even from a few feet away. She nearly had him, but another man managed to sneak up behind her and got a hold around her. Luckily, Gumi was able to break free of his grasp and knocked him out with as strong a punch as she could manage right in his stomach. He had doubled over and was unable to breath, giving Gumi enough time to grab a nearby rock and whack him in the head with it.. He fell to the ground and passed out almost instantly.

But, when Gumi turned back to help Meiko she saw that the guy had drawn a sword and threatened to slit the girl's throat if she didn't give him the money. She was helpless, so she tossed the money to him and then demanded Meiko to be freed. He wouldn't and said he knew Meiko was the Baron's daughter and claimed that he would sell her as a slave. Apparently he wasn't drunk enough to notice what was obvious, and had a heart cold enough to know how to use it to his advantage.

Gumi, now angered, grabbed the sword from the other man, and charged at him. The man, startled by her actions reacted and took a step back pulling his arm with him and creating a deep cut in Meiko's neck. The man tossed Meiko to the side, who hit the pavement and must've blacked out. Gumi knew little about swordplay, but just like his physical fighting, he was slow and messy and could hardly shield himself. She was not a killer, so instead she managed to whack him on the head with the hilt of the sword knocking him out.

She claimed later that she wished she had killed him, because when she went to Meiko, she saw the cut in her neck was deeper than she thought and her skull must have cracked when she was thrown, because blood was spilling out the side of her head. And she said she would've but knowing that the blood was spilling fast, picked up Meiko, and carried her on her back, all the way to the castle. She was so weak and tired she barely had the strength to knock on the door, and the two guards at the gate had hurried for help once they saw her. It wasn't too soon after they left that Meito had opened the door.

When the guard came back with the doctor Gumi had fainted, and the doctor brought the news that Meiko was already dead. When the servant awoke, and had her wounds treated, she was brought the news and dropped to her knees in tears. Meito didn't blame the girl one bit for what happened, the doctor had told him that there was no way Gumi could have saved her in enough time.

* * *

"You...dolt!" Meito spat, his eyes watering. His hands were laced together and his elbows sat on his knees while he rested his forehead on his fists. He sat on the ground, no doubt staining his white pants, or the back of his red and gold coat with grass and dirt. But he didn't care.

"You should have ran the instant you saw that blundering drunk approach you!" He nearly yelled his auburn eyes blazing with anger, "But you probably didn't think they would hurt you, right? You dunce! I..." He sniffed and closed his eyes allowing several more tears to fall, "I told you...Meiko, I told you, didn't I? I said before, there are bad people in the world...but you didn't believe me, did you? You thought no one could be truly as cruel as I told you they could. And now...NOW LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED!" He yelled at the grave, "Meiko...why," He trembled, "Why, why, why, why, why?"

He closed his eyes again, taking several shaky breaths, "I-I'm sorry, Meiko...I-it wasn't your fault..." He muttered and tucked a piece of loose hair behind his ear which had a small round golden earring pierced in it. Then he glared at the ground, "It was those foolish scums who attacked you." He stood, and then squatted beside the headstone, "Meiko, I promise, I _will_ find those disgusting men who did this to you." He touched his forefinger and middle finger to his lips and then placed them on the top of the stone, "Goodbye."

And with that he trudge on back to the castle, just as the sun had begun to rise up.

* * *

"How are you today sire?" A servant girl asked placing a tray of food in front of him. She had bright pink hair tied up in two curly pigtails.

"Better," Meito replied after a yawn. Meito rubbed his eyes and realized he hadn't slept so well in ages. He missed almost two nights of sleep, the first he spent preparing Meiko's funeral, and the second he almost missed as he spent mourning all day by her grave.

Meiko...the name twisted his stomach and cut a gash in his heart. He looked out the window and watched as rain drops began to patter against the panes as if the clouds were saving him the trouble of spending more tears.

"Good," The girl answered sounding a little relieved. She retreated to the wall as she waited for Meito to eat. He gingerly picked up a biscuit and nibbled on it.

After a while Meito noticed a thoughtful expression on the pink haired girl's face, "Is something on your mind, Teto?"

Teto looked up and blushed, she should've known, Meito was always observant, it was only a matter of time before he noticed her look and asked.

"Well…sire, I was just wondering, since you are very close to them...shouldn't we send word to the Hatsune family about Meiko's….untimely passing?" She asked swallowing after she spoke Meiko's name.

Again, even the thought of Meiko made the knot tightened in his stomach and cut another gash in his wounded heart. He put down the biscuit and took a shaky breath, "Y-yes Teto...I suppose you're right. I...I should let the Hatsune family know." He paused, "Miku especially," he added a little more sorrowfully.

Miku Hatsune was very close to Meiko, and Meito as well, they were very distant cousins. Meito never bothered with taking the time, to decipher _how _distant, but he knew that it was a between_ a lot and very._

When they were younger, Miku visted the Sakine's quite often, after all Baron Sakine and Lord Hatsune were very close friends, almost inseparable since they were younger. Since Meiko was very fond of reading, it became almost a tradition that, when she visited, Miku and Meiko would sit at Meito's feet in the garden, as he told, and occasionally acted out, a story that he had remembered in one of the many books he read. They would sit there listening closely through the whole story, eyes glittering as the adventure, or drama intensified. Sometimes he would tell them gushy romances, but most of the time they were adventurous stories, like Beowulf, his favorite. By the time they were older his stories became more elaborate, and he even made up a few on the spot.

Miku especially loved listening when Meito spoke. The way her green eyes fixated entirely on Meito, assured him that everything he said sunk deep into her mind. When Meiko wasn't around, he would even tell her about what he learned about from his teacher, and even then she seemed deeply interested.

Before long Meito grew feelings for Miku, feelings which he tried to shove aside and throw in a closet ever since he discovered them. Miku was sixteen Meiko was twenty-one, he was a good five years older than the girl, and he felt that was too far apart. No one really found this unusual except him though. In fact Meito knew of many lovers who were even farther apart than that, but still, the oddness of it got to Meito at times, and he felt it wrong to have any romance-sided feelings for Miku. Sure, he was definitely attracted to the green-haired teen. Strongly attracted. But, she also had that childish personality to her. Sure, she had grown wiser and sharper as time went on, but to him she was still a young lady, not a woman. And he was a man, not a little boy.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Miku in awhile, the last time she visited was a good three, maybe four years ago? He imagined she couldn't have changed much.

"Sire, would you like me to tell one of the guards to send a letter?" Teto asked breaking Meito's train of thought.

Meito came to a quick decision, "No. I'll go visit her myself. Would you prepare my trip Teto? I shall leave tomorrow. Send a notice ahead of me, that I will be coming for a visit with news."

Teto nodded and bowed before heading off on Meito's orders.

Yes, he would go visit Miku, by now he probably would've lost any romantic feelings for her anyway.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

_This one shall be about Len! :3 _

_I am SO glad you guys are enjoying this so far! Haha, I've only done 3 chapters and I've already gotten a lot of nice feedback. X) Thanks again you guys! After this one comes Rei's story, and then the REAL story begins ;)_

_(Wow, this chapter is pretty long. I had to cut out Len's backstory because I didn't want to reveal it too soon and it's pretty long. :P )_

_Oh, and if you are wondering why Len isn't were yellow (I know shocking right?) it's because teal is the Hatsune family's color. (yeah it's not green because teal just seems better to me. :3)_

___Story inspired by fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

Len swiftly tossed a piece of choppy blonde hair out of his eyes. The hot sun beat down on his back, it's strong rays sweating up the back of his neck.

He wore a long black frock coat with teal embroidery over a teal and silver embroidered vest. His teal leggings were tucked into his black suede boots and a white cravat was tied in a bow around his neck. His medium-short golden hair, as it always was, was tied in a small ponytail, and his vibrant azure eyes squinted against the bright sky.

But even though he felt like he could drown in his own sweat, and the thickness of his clothing made him even hotter than he would've normally been, he stood perfectly still as he held the white laced parasol over Princess Miku's head.

"Len, aren't you boiling in this blazing weather? Do you want to go inside?" Miku, the kind-hearted princess, questioned concerned.

She was sitting at a small round table that stood in the royal garden, sipping her small cup of rose tea. Len stood behind her, holding the parasol over his mistresses' head. Flowers of all sorts surrounded the two, most hand-planted, some wild, all filling their noses with many pleasing and somewhat overwhelming scents.

The princesses' gentle nature made Len smile. "M'lady, I already said I am perfectly fine. Besides, the heat is nice, it's rather cold in the servant's quarters and it's nice to get outside on such a lovely day as this," He bluffed.

As a servant to the Hatsune family he always tried his best to please his masters and mistresses. However, he did tend to do more than he needed for Miku, due to his fondness of the girl. After all, she was the person who opened his eyes that were blinded by the lies he covered them with. And only person left that he cared about.

* * *

~Flashback time~

Len could still remember clearly, that time, three years ago, when he was thrown out of his own home, and forced to nearly freeze to death in the early winter air. He was only twelve then. Although he was young, he had already experienced many hardships, which is hard to believe, especially for someone who lived in the expensive comfort that he did.

His sister, who was once innocent and sweet, had blackmailed, and tried to seduce him. His mother, who was cruel and hated him with a passion, disowned him for something he never did. And the only person whom he trusted and was close to, betrayed him and lied to his face.

He remembered crying himself to sleep that night, but not because he had lost his home, his family, or even because his only friend betrayed him. But, instead he cried because there was no one left in his life. His father was dead, and he loathed his sister and Even though the last people left were cruel to him, he still felt hollow without them. Like the last piece of a puzzle, beat up and broken as it was, was lost, and now he was just an empty canvas, neglected and thrown away because the puzzle pieces that completed him were now gone.

He was all alone.

He had fell asleep in tears, his last wish being that he would never wake up tomorrow, and that he would just freeze to death in the cold.

His wish wasn't fulfilled, and the next day he sold his clothes for cheap thin ones, a cloak, and enough money to last him four weeks for food if spent well. Then he took the short journey to the neighboring land, Namanamashi. He entered the city of Greenmeadows and spent the past month as a beggar, trying to find a different place to sleep each night, and roaming the streets during the day for a kind soul to give him food. Twice he was robbed, and once cheated out of his money.

Each night he begged the cold to wake him from this nightmare, or end it altogether. The night never listened and he would wake up, to spend another tiresome day with the living.

It wasn't until the end of November that he was happy to be alive.

* * *

It was a warm day. Just warm though. The autumn wind switched to a breeze, and the rain clouds pushed aside to let the sun shine. At first he resented it a little, because many people began to stare at him. His blonde hair caught the sun, and made his hair shine like gold. He felt awkward being stared at, which was a new feeling for him, since he used to have confidence. But that confidence was washed away with his tears thirty nights ago.

He raised the hood over his head and looked down as he continued forward so he didn't notice the girl running towards him. Len felt a pain in his arm as something hard ran into it, the impact throwing him back. He hit the stone street on his bottom.

"Oh I am so sorry!" The girl exclaimed apologetically.

"No…it's fine, I wasn't looking," He muttered.

She held out her hand, "Here, let me help you up."

He took hold and she pulled him up. "Thanks," He replied shyly.

"No problem!" Her voice was harmonic and smooth. She smiled brightly and Len had never seen anyone full of so much energy and warmth, and she was incredibly breathtaking.

Her thin, petite figure was dressed in a light pink dress. She looked about the same age as him, 12, maybe a year older. Her unique, waist length, silky green hair was tied in two pigtails with light pink ribbons. An expensive silver necklace hung from her small neck, and a thick warm looking maroon cloak held together with a brooch in the shape of a silver and gold flower.

Her movements were graceful and effortless.

She looked at him and his old ragged clothes, "You're awefully dirty," she commented bluntly.

Len blushed, "Sorry."

"Haha, it's not your fault," The girl chuckled, even her laugh was melodious, "My name is Miku." She smiled again.

Len was amazed at how beautiful and angelic the girl was. He thought she had to be an angel, because he had never met a person who brought so much light and warmth. Just looking at her made the nip of the cold winter air disappear.

"Miku! Miku!" A boy called, he rushed over to the green haired girl's side, "Goodness Miku, why'd you have to run off like that?" He breathed heavily, winded like he had run a far distance.

The boy had to be the girl's brother, because he shared the same odd forest green hair and eyes she did. He was lean and tall but not lanky. His short hair was choppy and needed cut. He wore a long white coat with a high collar lined in gold with gold epaulettes. Underneath he wore a white shirt and a blue vest with white pants.

With all the white he wore Len wondered if he was an angel too. He noticed the two dressed rather nicely for a day as simple as it was. Perhaps they were aristocrats? The necklace around Miku's neck confirmed Len's suspicions.

"Sorry, brother I wanted to get to Madam Julia's Dress Shop before she closed up," Miku apologized.

Mikuo looked at her sharply his arms crossed, "Well no need to rush, she doesn't close until dusk and the sun is still high in the sky."

"Haha that rhymed," Miku giggled.

Mikuo cracked a little smile, "Your such a foolish girl." He uncrossed his arms and ruffled her hair.

"If I weren't your life would be such a bore," She teased slyly.

"That it would," He laughed.

Len watched as the two siblings joked with each other, and his face grew grim. He missed the days when he could do that with his sister. But, that was before she changed.

"Oh! Mikuo! I met someone!" Miku exclaimed motioning toward Len, "I quite literally ran into him." She giggled.

Mikuo turned to the poor looking stranger. He wrinkled his nose and rephrased what Miku had said earlier, "You're rather dirty, aren't you?"

"That's what I said!" Miku answered nodding, "We should give him a bath."

Mikuo rolled his eyes. "Miku he isn't a dog. He's a peasant, a poor man. For all you know he could be a robber to," He said lowering his voice so Len wouldn't hear. He heard anyway.

Len looked at the two nervously, "Erm…I promise you I am not a thief."

"See! He's just an innocent boy!" Miku exclaimed.

"Miku you can't jus-"

"Alright, Len! Time for a bath!" She chirped like he was stray she decided to take home. Then, grabbing his hand, she dragged him down the street. Len confused let her drag him along the streets.

"Wait! Miku!" Mikuo ran after his sister.

* * *

"You're lucky the princess found you and brought you here," The man taking care of Len's bath commented as he cleaned the boy's hair with lovely smelling soaps.

Len merely nodded, he was still trying to get over the fact, that the sweet, kind girl he ran into earlier was the King of Namanamashi's daughter.

When he realized she was taking him toward the castle and he asked why she revealed she was Miku Hatsune, daughter of Lord Masaru Hatsune and second in line for the throne after her brother. This took Len so off guard that he yelled at Miku demanding why she didn't tell him sooner. She smiled nervously and said she hadn't thought about it. Len looked at her his mouth gaping open and stuttered trying to figure out what to say. He simply decided to say nothing all together and continued to follow her into the castle the shock still running around in his mind. She then ordered one of her servants to prepare a room and bath for Len and told him she would meet up with him later on.

And so there he was sitting in the white bath, warm water and soap bubbles surrounding him accompanied by the sweet smells of the oils and soaps, a servant lathering soap into his hair.

After he finished and the servant left, he covered himself in oil the serf told him to use and put on a thin robe. He walked into the bedchamber and looked around the room, at the soft teal carpet, the beautifully carved furniture, and comfortable looking bed. He had a room similar to this one.…once.

The memories from the familiar looking place fell on Len like a twenty pound slab of rock. His mood, which had brightened a lot after he spoke to Miku, and took the warm bath, quickly dropped back to the brooding and sad one he had held for days before

He trudged slowly over to the bed where fresh clothes were laid out for him. They were nice, but a little big. He threw them on anyway and then laid down on the bed, the softness, and the comfort of it made him realize how tired he was. Suddenly he heard a slight rap on the door.

"Come in," He called.

The door creaked open and in emerged Miku. She was smiling as usual. "Good evening!"

"Good evening," Len replied holding back a yawn.

"May I sit with you?" She asked.

Len nodded and scooted to the edge of the bed. She moved swiftly, and gracefully over to the bed and sat on the edge beside him. Len could smell her hair from how close she was, it smelled like lavender.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I was the princess, I thought you knew already," She apologized.

"It's fine. Thank you so much for everything," Len replied. He really was thankful. This girl was so kind and friendly to him, "I wish I could repay you." He said and smiled for the first time in a while.

"There is no need," Miku answered and smiled, "I just love making new friends."

Friend.

Another memory of rock dropped on his shoulders. His smile slipped a bit to let in sorrow, but he quickly wiped it off.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"What?"

"Just now, you looked sad."

Len looked surprised at her, she noticed a small thing like that? "It's nothing," He muttered.

"Well, what is this nothing?" She asked.

Len sighed. "I'd rather not say."

"You know…my father once said that, when you have a problem, you should talk about it. Because through talking, you create a bridge that the person you're talking to can take. This way they can help hold your heavy burdens."

Len smiled weakly, "My burden is too heavy to be held by only two people."

"But it's better than it all being held by one, right?"

She had him there.

Len took a deep breath, "I used to have..this friend. We were very close, and I trusted him deeply. He was the only person who I talked to in the castle, who I actually cared about. But...one day I was framed for something I didn't do. My mother got upset, and she set me to trial. At the trial evidence was supposed to be brought forth. Since I was framed there wasn't a lot of evidence except a witness. That witness was my friend...he claimed he saw me commit the crime. And with that my mother disowned me."

As he spoke he felt like the rocks were slowly being taken off his shoulders.

Miku was silent for a few moments. Then she asked, "So you have no family to go back to now?"

"No," Len answered, "But, I will find a job somehow."

"But this city doesn't have any open work at the moment."

"I'll just keep on the streets until it does," he shrugged.

Miku looked at him surprised, "B-but you'll freeze to death!"

Len was silent for a few moments. He stared down at his lap.

With a solemn expression he said, "I could care less what happens to me. No one will be sad if I died anyway. Everyone I cared about is either dead, or has abused my trust."

"No, you can't mean that!" Miku exclaimed a look of horror on her face.

Len scoffed. Staring at the wall he said emotionlessly, "I've been begging to be dead since the day I was betrayed and thrown out of my own family."

Miku was quiet. Len turned to face her and was surprised to see that tears were streaming down her face.

"Wh-why are you crying?"

Miku sniffed the tears still pouring out, "Y…y-you…can't mean that! Len!" A shiver went down his spin when she said his name, "Th-th-there is someone….someone out there who probably cares a lot about you….c-can you imagine the pain they will feel? T-…to know your dead?"

"Miku, there is no one. No one cares about me. I am all alone in this world."

"….I care," Miku mumbled tears still trickling down her rosy cheeks.

"What?"

"I care, Len." Miku looked at him, her green eyes full of sadness.

Len's eyes widened.

"I don't know why….but…" She paused confused herself, like she really didn't understand why she felt so close to this stranger she just met, "When I saw you…you looked so miserable. Your eyes were empty like your soul had been sucked from your body."

Len was surprised. Did he really look like that?

"The instant I saw that I knew I had to do something. So that's why I decided to take you here."

_So it wasn't just because I was dirty_, he thought.

"Len, if you saw that look you had. The hollowness in your eyes gave me shivers. And you're so thin."

Len looked down and realized he was, the clothes weren't too big, he was too skinny. He practically could see the bones in his fingers.

"You looked as if you were just waiting for death to take you. And I couldn't bear to see that look." She suddenly broke down in tears, she covered her head in her hands bawling her eyes out.

"M-Miku," Len hovered a hand over her, unsure how to react. He came to a quick conclusion and wrapped his arms around her, "You're…too kind."

Thoughts reeled though his head in that moment. _Why is this girl, I don't even know, so worried about me? Is she an angel? A message sent from God?_

It was then that he realized that it wasn't death that he wanted to find him while he wasted away on the streets, it was a friend. He wanted someone to be there, to lift up his burdens, to share his tears, someone to comfort him, and show him the kindness that _that person_ had shown him before he betrayed him. And his secret prayers were answered, with this girl.

"Thank you, Miku," he mumbled, "thank you."

Miku raised her eyes confused, she had stopped crying and had wiped the wet tears away. "For what?"

"You opened my eyes to the lie I was telling myself. I was being such a fool. Thank you….thank you so much!" Len tightened his hug around the girl.

"Len." She froze a moment surprised, then her face softened into a smile, "Your welcome." She hugged him back.

* * *

After that Len promised Miku he would repay her for all she did, as her servant.

Miku at first tried to talk him out of it, but he practically begged the princess for the position. Finally she let him do as he pleased, and after talking to the King, he was given the title he asked for. Miku reminded him he would have to sleep in the servants quarters, but Len didn't care. So long as he could serve this new person who has stepped into his life. The person who has taken his neglected canvas and placed a new puzzle on it, a more beautiful one.

* * *

"I think we should go inside, it's too hot out for me," Miku said placing her cup down.

"As you wish M'lady," Len answered and picked up the china cup with his free hand.

As the princess stood up he noticed she didn't show any sign of being too warm. He smiled, realizing she had bluffed so that he could get out of the hot sun. She knew he was burning in the heat. He couldn't fool her.

"Len, stand beside me with the parasol, I will feel colder if I am directly beneath it," Miku called.

Len nodded and stood beside Miku holding the parasol over her head.

She took his hand and moved it so that he was holding the parasol so that both he and Miku were underneath, "There that's perfect." She smiled.

Len smiled back seeing her trick. "As you wish, M'lady."


	5. Chapter 5

_This will be for Rei. After this the real story begins ;)_

_Surprisingly, while I was outlining the character's backround's I found myself going into a lot of detail with Rei. So, I guess you'll see a lot of him. :3_

_Also, please understand there is no real time period for this story, so if it seems some things are out of place it's because of that :P_

___Story inspired by fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

"Don't you want to save your sister?" A girl whispered into Rei's ear. Her voice sounded sweet and innocent, but the dark grin spread across her face hidden by her feathered fan proved she was anything but sweet. "You know the King can't use a blind girl as a servant. If you just do as I say, I will make sure she will be kept safe."

Her whispers slowly smoothed themselves into the loud voice of the queen. "The jury shall now bring forth any evidence they have collected related to the crime."

A man rose from the juries seats. He cleared his throat, "We were unable to find any evidence, however a witness has brought himself forward."

"Who is this witness?"

"Rei Kagene."

Whispers broke through the hall.

"SILENCE!" The queen commanded, "Send him forward."

Rei stepped forward from the shadows. He looked around the room nervously. His eyes suddenly locked with the boy sitting in a chair in the middle of the courtroom. His legs and arms were shackled to the wooden chair and his clothes, made of fine, expensive materials, were worn and dirty.

Although his face was slightly hidden by ominous shadows, Rei knew exactly who it was.

A look of extreme shock spread across the boy's face as he watched Rei walk over. His mouth slowly curved from a shocked small 'O' shape to a angered frown, his teeth tightly clenching together.

A fiery aura began surrounded him and soon it morphed into a real, blazing fire. The courtroom became distorted, the wooden benches were replaced with dry grass, the cold stone walls disappeared and instead endless land stretched along, and the high ceiling slowly turned into a night sky, it's stars hidden behind the thick cloud of smoke coming from a house burning within the flames.

Everyone had disappeared, even the boy who was chained to the wooden chair. It was just Rei, who was at a younger age, his sister, Rui, suddenly beside him, holding his hand.

With tears in her eyes and burns on her arms and legs, she watched the house burn with him, who also had burns along his arms.

"Rei, where's mama and papa?" She asked looking up at her brother a small glint of hope in her hazel eyes, "Rei?" She asked again when he didn't answer the hope fading away, "REI?"

Rei watched as the fire suddenly rose higher and the flames twisted and transformed themselves into a blazing beast. Rei was frozen stiff as the beast saw him and flew towards him, quickly engulfing him to the fire. Rei watched as the flames surrounded him, as he slowly burned alive, his sister no longer beside him. He stared at his feet as the fire crawled up them and turned all it touched into ashes instantly. Realizing what was happening he found his voice and screamed as he watched his body slowly become nothing but black ashes. The fire climbed up his knees, then his waist, along his arms, up his neck, and making it's way up along the features of his face until-

"REI!"

Rei jerked awake. His face was covered in sweat, and his sister, Rui, was beside his bed calling his name, a concerned look on her face.

He quickly threw off the covers and examined his legs and arms. He sighed relieved that it was only a dream.

"I heard you muttering and rolling around in your sleep again. Did you have another nightmare?" Rui asked slowly, and nervously.

Rei placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart a moment waiting for it to calm down as he also tried to ease his heavy breathing. Laying back down he covered his eyes with his other hand.

"I'm fine." He exhaled.

Rui still looked uneasy, "You sound a little shaken." Then after a moment of silence she asked, "What was your nightmare about this time?"

"I was at the trial again," Rei replied removing his hand so that he was staring at the dark wooden ceiling. "_he _was there." A sad expression stretched across his pale, sweaty face. Then he turned his head towards Rui and sighed heavily his tone turning solemn, "And then the scene changed, and I was with you...watching our house burn down."

Rui looked down at the ground despondently. "I see," She responded quietly.

The two stood there a moment, Rei looking somberly at Rui, Rui looking heavily at the ground.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked, breaking the depressing silence.

"All the noise you were making woke me up. So I got up and came over to see what was wrong."

Rei smiled warmly. "Thank you, I am alright now. It was only a little nightmare. Go back to bed, Rui."

Rui gave a small smile. "If you say so. Goodnight, Rei." She said kissing him on the forehead lightly.

"Goodnight, Rui," He replied still smiling softly. He watched her back as she slowly made her way to her bed and curled up under the thin blankets.

Rei noticed the candle lit beside his bed and blew it out. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Rei and Rui Kagene were very close siblings. They could almost pass for twins, if it weren't for their varying heights, and differing ages of seventeen and twelve.

Their jet black hair, lithe bodies, and golden-yellow eyes made people often refer to them as 'cat-like' children.

Rei, the oldest of the two, was very tall, even for his age, often making him seem older than he really was. His black hair was mid-long in the black, and spiked up in the front no matter how much he tried to fix it.

He was surprisingly smart and was able to read as well as write, which was hardly common for someone of his poor background. He's never told anyone, but his sister who knew already anyway, but this was because of his past experience as a whipping boy. (_A/N: A whipping boy was a young boy who was assigned to a young prince and was punished when the prince misbehaved or fell behind in his schooling, the whipping boy is normally very close to the prince and does almost everything the prince does, as well as school.)_

He wasn't very talkative or openly friendly, instead he was thoughtful and quiet. When he wasn't doing something that called for concentration, he was always thinking of something. No one always knew what it was, not even his sister, but you knew when he was because his expression darkened and he looked almost like he was glaring. Rui found this rather funny, because seriousness was not something she was very good at. But many people saw him as unapproachable because of this look, which was why he was always in the back when it came to working as a shoemaker's apprentice.

In reality he was really a nice and kindhearted person, but because he didn't easily trust others, he only showed such a side to those he was close to. To others he looked to have the personality of a polite but stiff and cold man.

His sister, Rui Kagene, on the other hand was almost the exact opposite.

She was of average height for a twelve year old, perhaps a inch or two shorter. Her black hair was mid-short, and she always wore a white ribbon tied into a bow at the back. She was a very lady-like girl with perfect manners, thanks to her past job as a servant in the same household her brother was in.

Her open and friendly personality came with a bit of naivety, and, as Rei would say, the word "untrustworthy" was not in her vocabulary as she easily trusted almost everyone. She learned some writing and reading from her brother, but because of their lack of certain resources, she only knew so much. She was a hard-worker though, and did her best at everything, even accomplishing things that weren't her strongest points. She was the one who provided extra money for her and Rei with her job as a florist, while her brother's work earned them a place to sleep -which was the attic of the cobbler he worked for's home- food, and cheap, but fresh and clean clothing.

Despite all this, however, Rui tended to be treated differently because of her blindness caused by a disease she gained while working as a servant. The household she worked for was kind enough to let her see a doctor who claimed that such outcomes could happen, but aren't too likely, at the time no one thought anything of it, and for a long time she dealt with the disease well. But as time passed her eyesight became blurry and her peripheral vision vanished until one day she lost her eyesight entirely.

She was banned from the castle with her brother before she had entirely lost her eyesight, but while they were traveling to the neighboring land her eyes lost their ability. She was nine at the time, but Rui was strong-willed, and acted very mature for her age. She didn't cry when it happened, but instead merely smiled weakly at her brother and said, "One day, in the Lord's Paradise, I will see more than the normal eye was ever able to. Until that happens I will befriend the darkness and let it set." To which her brother silently cried to glad she could not see his grief and tears.

Rui never spoke of it because of her pure and gentle heart, but she despised it when people thought she was useless because of her disability. When someone pitied her or sneered at her, or apologized for it, her teeth and fists clenched and she bit her tongue to prevent herself from doing or saying anything rude.

As a matter of fact, she was able to do most things perfectly fine. Sometimes even Rei forgot that the young girl was blind. She quickly was able to become accustomed to her surroundings, and her other senses seemed to have multiplied once she lost her sight. She could hear things that even Rei couldn't and could tell someones feelings by their tone, and claimed she could tell by touch what they were feeling when their emotions were hidden behind false walls.

Plus, her golden eyes didn't have the empty expression that most blind people had, they still shone when she was happy, and darkened when she was upset. When she heard someone greeting her, she could pinpoint their location and wave back with a bright smile. When something caught her ear and startled her, she would jump and look in that direction and swivel her head back and forth as if looking for the source of the sound when she was really listening for it.

Anyone who didn't know of her disability would pass her off as a normal peasant girl, which was fine with her.

* * *

"Alright, Rei, we're done for the day," A old man called from behind the front counter of the cobbler's shop.

Rei came out from the back door carrying several pairs of shoes. He placed them along the shelves and hurried to the front door to flip the sign from "Open" to "Closed".

"Mr. Kinjo, may I-," Rei began but was cut off by the old cobbler.

"Of course, Rei." He smiled knowingly like he already knew the question. "Make sure you're home right after sunset though, I am sure your sister will have prepared supper by then."

"Yes, of course Mr. Kinjo. Thank you," Rei bowed before running upstairs.

Naoki Kinjo was a honest old man, who was kind, but also slightly pessimistic. He wasn't one to be seen hoping on dreams or reading a fantasy, instead he preferred thinking that reality was a cold hard truth, that it was a cruel world, and there were as much evil as there was good.

His grey hair was smoothed back and his dull brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of clear, round, silver rimmed glasses. His grey mustache twitched when he sniffed, a small habit he had, even when he didn't have to sneeze. His back hunched over a little when he walked.

He was very skilled cobbler, but also quite poor. His shop was also his house, the upper level containing two bedrooms, and the lower level containing a living room, which he used as a shop, and a door that lead to a work room and a kitchen which served as a dining room as well.

The sound of Rei's feet pounded down the steps as he hurried downstairs and out the door carrying a worn, old leather case that was oddly shaped.

He said a quick goodbye to Mr. Kinjo before he rushed out the door, the small golden bell hung on the door ringing behind him.

A slight breeze ran through his hair and ruffled his clothing as he walked down the cobblestone street. He wore a thin white shirt beneath a black vest. His grey pants were tucked into his black leather boots.

Rei sped up a bit as he came closer to the center of the town, a small circle of shops surrounded the wide open space that many people were walking along. In the middle of it all was a large fountain that spewed water. Rei couldn't suppress his smile.

He set his things down right in front of the fountain. Flipping the rusty buckles keeping it together and he opened the case. Inside the shabby maroon interior was an old fiddle. The wood on it had lost it's color with it's age, and to the normal eye it seemed like nothing more than what it was. But to Rei it was one of the most important things in the world to him. Ever since his seventh birthday when his mother had given it to him, he had kept it close, calling it the only thing left he had of his mother after she died in a fire three years later.

He carefully placed the edge under his chin and drew the bow across the strings to test the sound. Hearing that it was still in tune he closed his eyes and began to play.

A beautiful tune began to emerge from the instrument. Cheerful, soft, and peaceful all at once, it made one feel as if they were walking along clouds. The way Rei drew the bow lightly across the strings and his fingers danced along the fiddle seemed effortless.

Rei felt like he was dancing along the notes as they floated from the instrument. Not even the slight sound of money clinking into his fiddle case could distract him from this dreamland that he created from the music. And he couldn't stop smiling.

Finally the song ended with one last soft note.

The sound of someone clapping startled Rei. He opened his eyes and saw a girl was standing nearby.

She had unique but strikingly gorgeous features. Her strange green hair, tied into two twin tails, bewildered and enchanted Rei at the same time. She wore a gold silk dress with a deep red coat over it that laced down from her upper waist to her lower waist. She smiled warmly at him, Rei couldn't help but continue to stare back at her.

His awe-struck expression only grew as she walked toward him, her movements smooth and graceful.

"What is your name?" She asked with a soft, melodious voice once she was right in front of him.

Rei realized that she was a lot shorter than him, he had to look down to see her emerald green eyes.

"Rei...Kagene," He managed to say.

"Well, Rei, your playing is absolutely beautiful. Where did you learn to play so well?" She asked smiling.

"T-thank you," He stuttered. What was he doing? He sounded like a fool! _Rei get your head out of the clouds and answer her!_ He told himself silently. "I used to take lessons."

"Really? I wish I was able to play an instrument. I can sing, but I am afraid that's all," She said with a smile, or rather she continued to smile. It seemed like that enchanting smile never left her face.

"I see." Rei nodded.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" She commented slyly.

Rei surprised himself by blushing a bit. This girl, who was she? Rei wasn't one to easily trust someone, but she seemed so kind and open, she reminded him a bit of his sister.

"What is your name?" He found himself asking.

"Miku," She answered, "Tell me, Rei, what was that song you were playing just now?"

"Just something I made up, it doesn't really have a name."

"Really? You invented that piece? Incredible! You are very talented," She said her eyes shining.

"Th-thanks...again." Rei found himself blushing again.

"Would you play something else? Please?" She begged hopefully.

"Y-yes! Of course," Rei answered.

With that he tucked the fiddle under his chin and began to play another song, more energetic than the first, and a lot quicker. His fingers flew up and down the strings as he gently drew the bow along.

After he finished Miku continued to ask him to play, never had Rei played so much. But he enjoyed every minute of it, he was glad to be playing for someone, normally people would just stand by as they listened but most were too busy to hear the whole piece. He never had anyone stay and listen for so long.

Once he had finished one of his songs, he had lost count of how many he played, he noticed the sun beginning to set.

"Ah! I am sorry...Miku, but I must be getting home right now," Rei told her beginning to pack up his fiddle.

"Alright then," She looked down disappointed, then looked back up, hope in her bright green eyes, "Will you be here tomorrow? I'd love to hear you play again."

Rei returned the smile, again surprising himself since he wasn't usually this friendly. "I'll try. Thank you again, Miku."

"Of course, it was nice meeting you."

With that he rushed back home.

"What are you smiling about?" Mr. Kinjo asked once he came through the door.

He hadn't realized it but he was smiling, and he couldn't stop smiling either.

The girl he met earlier, Miku, her friendly nature had left him feeling oddly energetic and refreshed. He was suddenly excited to go and play tomorrow. Not only because he was playing for someone, but because he could see her again. To see her with her silky looking green hair, beautiful forest green eyes, and soft pale skin. She was so beautiful, and so kind. Rei found that he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Nothing," Rei answered still grinning widely.

* * *

That night, as Rei was getting ready for bed he heard his sister's voice from the opposite bed.

"Alright, what's going on with you? Mr. Kinjo says you've been smiling ever since you got back home, it's way out of character for you. What happened?"

"Nothing," Rei repeated his last response as he climbed into bed.

"Nice try. I know something happened. Tell me."

"Well...if you must know. I met this girl today," He said finally giving in.

"A girl? What did she look like?" Rui asked.

"She was...breathtaking" Rei said grinning at the ceiling, "She had vibrant green eyes, and her hair was green too! She was...very pretty. And she was so friendly and kind," Rei sighed still smiling,"She heard me playing."

Rui was silent for a few minutes,"So this girl, she's why you're smiling?"

"Yes..yes I guess," Rei answered.

Rui was quiet again. Rei turned to face her wondering why she was so tight-lipped, suddenly he saw the wide smile spread across her face.

"W-why are you smiling like that?" He asked confused.

"Because, I think you're in love, Rei."

"What?" Rei was startled by her sudden conclusion, "Wh-what makes you think that?"

"The way you went on about her, and you've been acting all cheerful and happy ever since you got home. You love her, don't you? Or at least have heart-felt feelings."

"Of course not!" Rei retorted, but he felt his face grow warm. Did he love her? She was certainly beautiful...but...no. No one could fall in love just by meeting someone once. It's not possible...right?

"Rei, tell me, have you been thinking about her ever since you got home?"

"Y-yes."

"And did you find yourself talking to her openly? Even thought you didn't even know her?"

"Yes."

"You're in love, Rei, face it."

"But...that's not possible! Love at first sight is something...something in stories," Rei tried to explain.

"You can't deny you love her Rei. I could hear it, when you spoke about how she looked, the tone in your voice made it seem like you were off in some dreamland."

Rei was quiet, rolling onto his back again he stared thoughtfully back at the ceiling. _I'm in love? Everything Rui said was true but...is it possible?_

* * *

The next day Rei worked extra hard to finish early. After he was done he went to grab his case and went to the center of town again. She was there waiting this time.

Her hair was tied into two tails again with black ribbon. This time she wore a dark purple dress that had lighter purple roses designed on it, with sleeves that draped down at the wrists and a black corset.

Rei saw the smile on her face lighten as he came closer, he got a fluttery feeling in his stomach all the sudden. His conversation with Rui last night came into his mind. He quickly pushed it away. _I can't be in love, love at first sight doesn't exist. It's illogical to love someone you hardly know._

"Did I make you wait?" He asked.

"No, not at all, I just got here," She replied. Noticing his case her smile brightened."What are you going to play today?" she asked excitedly.

"You'll see," He replied grinning.

Again he ended up playing several songs, Miku standing and listening to each one happily. After awhile his hands felt sore, making shoes, plus his playing from yesterday was beginning to get to him.

"Are your fingers hurt?" She asked, surprising Rei.

"How..did you..." He stopped playing.

"I noticed your playing got a bit slower near the middle, and you winced once."

"You're very observant," He commented impressed.

Her smile lit up again, "Thanks. Anyway, you should rest your hand. If you injure it, it won't be pretty."

Rei nodded. He packed up his fiddle and set it by his feet as he sat on the water fountain's ledge, messaging his hand.

"How long have you been playing fiddle?" Miku asked sitting down beside him.

"Since I was seven, it was a gift from my mother."

"Amazing, how were you able to keep it in tact for so long?"

"Well...I used to have this...job, for a royal family. A friend of mine who lived there bought me new strings when I needed them. After I left there, I began to be able to buy strings with the money I earned from playing."

"That's nice. Who was your friend?"

Rei paused. Visions of his nightmare began flooding into his mind again. A boy shackled to the chair glaring at him. He shook the thought away. "We aren't friends anymore...but he was a prince."

"A prince? From what land?" Miku asked.

"Kiiro."

Miku was quiet a moment...two moments. Rei looked at her and saw she was deep in thought. After a few more seconds she looked up and asked, "Why aren't you two friends anymore?"

Rei looked down at the ground. Memories of that day came into his mind. He had betrayed him, but...he had to, how else could he had saved his sister? But it was pointless in the end. He wished he could have told him...apologizing was useless now.

Miku's giggling interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just...when you're thinking, you look like you're glaring at the ground. It's kind of funny," She explained still laughing. When she had finished she left out a little sigh. "I'm sorry for asking you such personal questions. It's not my business."

"No it's fine-"

"No, no, it isn't. I apologize," she interrupted.

Rei smiled, she understood that he didn't want to talk about it. His stomach did that fluttery thing again.

"Thanks."

Miku nodded, then looked up at the sky. It was nearing dusk. "Sorry, I must go. I hope to see you again soon Rei."

"Me too," He replied smiling.

With one last warm smile, she got up and left.

Rei continued to sit on the fountain's ledge a while longer. Suddenly a man approached him a shocked look on his face.

"Aren't you a lucky young man," He said.

"Huh?" Rei looked at the man confused.

"C'mon don't act like you don't know! You do realize you were just talking to the Princess, don't you? Lord Hatsune's daughter?"

Rei's eyes widened, "W-w-what?"

"You didn't know? Honestly, it's common knowledge! Miku Hatsune? Princess Miku?"

"That...was the princess?" Rei repeated shocked. He turned to the direction he saw Miku head off too. It was in the same direction of the castle. "No way.."

"Yes way, you better believe it," He said.

"Kon! Hurry over here, stop talking to strangers!" A woman called.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," The man said. Then, mumbling under his breath, he began to walk away.

_Miku's a princess? How...impossible..._But it was true, he did recall people speaking about the princess having distinctive green hair, he should've known.

_You love her, don't you?_ Rui's voice came into his mind.

Is it possible...that he's fallen in love with a princess?

* * *

_This one took me a while. Sorry about that :P It's really loooooong too. X)_

_I was a bit busy with July 4th and my sister's Birthday is coming up. :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_SURPRISE~ I made a poll! Now you can vote for who you want Miku to end up with! It was suggested by Konan Uchiha Sasuke (thanks!). So go ahead and vote! I gave you 3 chances to vote, In case some of you change your minds later on, so use them wisely! Don't use them all at once, because you may find some characters aren't as you thought they were. *wink wink*_

_You can check it out by going to my profile page (which you can get to by clicking on my name, or searching it) and then at the top above my profile picture it will say something about a poll, next to which you can click "Vote now" and vote! :D_

_The poll results **could** affect the ending. ;)_

___Story inspired by fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

Miku stared out her bedroom window thoughtfully as she sat upon it's stony ledge. Through the glass pane she watched birds fly through the bright blue sky as the grass bent beneath the summer breeze.

Her long sleeveless white dress caught the light from the sun, which sat proudly in the cloudless sky. While her golden, beaded bodice sparkled sparkled a bit.

"Is something on your mind m'lady?" One of Miku's ladies in waiting, Luka, asked as she stroked a beautifully made brush through her hair, which was even longer when it wasn't in her favorite twin tail style. It nearly swept along the authentic carpet floor.

"Hmm, yes, I'd rather not say what, however," Miku replied as if predicting the pink haired woman's next question.

"As you wish," Luka replied politely, but still biting her lip as the thought hung in her mind.

A slight knock on the door interrupted the quiet air.

"Come in," Miku called turning her head towards the door.

The door creaked open and in came Len. A welcoming smile spread across Miku's face. Although Len was a servant, Miku still considered him a very close friend.

"M'lady, I have brought a visitor with me today, he claims to be the new gardener," Len said before Miku could ask anything.

"New gardener? I wasn't aware we were in need of one," She said her expression falling to confusion.

"Mr. Arai recently fell ill, M'lady, apparently this man is his temporary replacement, until he is better."

"Do father and mother know?"

"I have informed the king and queen of the situation, and he has already introduced himself to them. But he has asked to see you, as Mr. Arai has mentioned you spend a lot of time in the garden."

Miku smiled. "That is true. Send him in; I would like to meet him anyway," she said getting down from the ledge and brushing the dust off her dress. She folded her hands neatly in front of her as Luka retreated to the wall with a slight bow.

Len nodded and opening the door all the way he motioned for the stranger to come forward.

"Good evening, princess," A man's deep voice greeted. It was silky and smooth, and could be easily seductive if he wanted it to be.

He was a very tall man, the one who bowed politely before Miku. His eyes were a peculiar purple, and his hair was even more peculiar, as it was purple as well. It was long and tied with a black ribbon. He wore a white shirt and a dark purple vest, black pants, and black boots.

As he rose from his bow he smiled an enchanting smile. Even Miku had to admit he was quite handsome.

"My name is Gakupo Kamui. It is a pleasure to meet you," The man said as he rose from his bow. He reached out and grabbed Miku's hand and raised it to his soft lips kissing it lightly. "I must admit, I was not aware that our princess was this breathtaking."

It took all Len's strength not to scoff at the man's (what he assumed was) empty flattery.

Miku smiled kindly trying not to blush. "Your very kind. The pleasure is mine as well, Gakupo."

"Ah, please just call me Mr. Kamui, princess."

"I couldn't do that," Miku exclaimed, "Formalities are too…what's the word..."

"'Restrictive, m'lady?" Len suggested.

"Yes! Restrictive! Thank you, Len. Besides, Gakupo is a unique name, and you seem to be a very unique character," Miku mused staring intently at his hair.

"Ah..Thank you..I think," Gakupo replied a little confused.

"It is a good thing! Don't worry, I like unique people," she replied laughing her sweet and melodious laugh, "I think being different is a good thing. I don't think there is such a thing as normal anyway, as no one is the same. But I suppose I am inclined to think that, because, as you can tell, I am not very normal myself," She said implying her green hair.

"I see," Gakupo replied still a bit bemused.

"It will be nice to have someone to talk to in the garden now," She continued, "As you probably know Mr. Arai wasn't always the most talkative man. He was very quiet, never could quite get him to say more than yes or no," Miku shrugged then smiled brightly.

"Of course. I look forward to it M'lady," He said with another bow.

"Come now, I told you there is no need for formalities," Miku commented.

"No, I could never! It is unproper to do such, princess," He replied quickly.

Miku sighed, "If that is your wish." She smiled again. "Len, would you please escort Gakupo to the servants quarters, and then how to navigate around the castle? Trust me," she said turning to Gakupo, "It is very easy to get lost in this place."

"You would know, m'lady," Len said cracking a playful smile.

Miku returned it. "A little too well," she answered laughing. When she finished she turned to Gakupo, "It really was nice to meet you Gakupo. I will travel to the garden to see how you are faring soon."

"Thank you, M'lady." He gave one last bow and then followed Len outside the room.

* * *

Once the two were a little distance away from the bedchamber the blonde haired servant spoke.

"The princess is a rather unusual girl, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh I noticed," Gakupo replied sighing.

The princess was nothing like he expected her to be. He had heard that she was very friendly and open, but he never thought she would be so...weird. Her comment about being different definitely caught him off guard, he was used to people reacting shocked by his hair, but she found it...interesting?

Not only that, Gakupo looked at the blonde boy, Len he thought his name was, but her servant had openly made fun of her, and she took it so lightly.

But her personality is very refreshing and bright, she is quite a likable person," Len continued. Gakupo noticed a tiny smile curve of his lips.

_Likable huh? _The man wondered what exactly the servant meant by that.

_No matter,_ Gakupo thought quickly, _He would beat Kaito in the competition, and win the girls heart for sure. He was determined._

* * *

After the long tour of the castle, Len brought him to his last destination, the garden.

"It's quite far from the servants quarters, unfortunately, so you'll have to get to used to the distance," The blonde boy commented, "So long as you tend to your duties well, there shouldn't be any problems."

He stopped in front of two large double doors, "Also, it's rather large, but," He smiled,"it's quite breathtaking."

With that he pushed the doors open allowing the sunlight to flood. Gakupo couldn't suppress a gasp as he looked out into the vast garden.

Four stone paths led to different places at the edge of the garden. The first led to where Gakupo and Len stood, into the castle. One lead to a small, round, white pavilion where a small white table set sat in. Another path led to a big rose hedge maze. The last led to a white flower decorated archway which led into a small clearing surrounded by hedges with a set of white marble benches all facing in one direction, possibly a place where the court jesters performed for the royal family.

In the middle of the setup was a large white marble fountain with a cherub on top of it spewing water from it's mouth. And several small white tables and benches were scattered among the area to sit in. Thousands of flower patches, some trees, and bushes and hedges were laid out so that in between them were grass paths for people who wanted to travel around the garden.

A silver fence ran around the ends of the garden with bars close enough together that only a very thin child could get through. It was tall to climb, and with spikes on top of it to prevent people that did decide to try and climb it.

"It's amazing," Gakupo managed still awe-struck.

"You can start by weeding it for now," Len told him, "all the tools you need should be in there," He pointed over to the left, right beside the end of the fence was a small wooden shed, "If you need anything servants are always in different areas of the castle, you will come across one eventually."

"What about you?" Gakupo asked.

"I will be in different places as I am the head servant," He replied. With that and a small bow he turned and headed back inside the door closing behind him.

_Head servant, huh?_ Gakupo thought to himself. He wondered if maybe him and the princess had any connection as they seemed to by fairly close. If so, then the two would likely have heart-felt feelings for one another. And if that was true, it would only make it harder for him to win this contest.

* * *

As it neared dusk, and Gakupo had nearly finished his duties, the princess paid him a visit.

"How are you faring, Gakupo?"

"Quite well, princess, this garden is beautiful," He answered as he continued to trim the hedges. Then with a quaint smile added, "Much like yourself."

Miku couldn't hold back her blush. "You're quite the flatterer aren't you, Gakupo?"

"Not a word of it is false," He said humbly. Then brought up the subject he wanted to ask, "I hear you are searching for a husband, is this true?"

The princess smiled playfully, "Are you offering yourself?"

"Only if you'll have me," He said only half jokingly.

"You are quite the charmer, and I admit handsome, but I am afraid marriage isn't something I want to rush into. Especially with a man I just met," She said slyly.

_Hmm, so I must get closer to her. As I thought, she doesn't seem like the one that would fall in love merely from looks._ Gakupo mused.

"Besides, I don't really want to get married," She continued, sighing.

"No? I thought all woman wished to be whisked off their feet by a handsome prince." His smile gave away the fact that he was joking.

Miku laughed. "While I do love a good fairy-tale I am afraid I am too much like my father to believe that such a thing could ever happen. I already know that life isn't what you wish it would be. At that reality tends to be less lenient to your wishes."

"You are very intelligent for a girl your age," Gakupo commented.

"You act as if I'm that much younger than you," Miku replied still smiling.

"Because you are," Gakupo commented.

"I am sixteen," She said proudly, "I am a lady."

"Well a lady doesn't so easily get the hem of her dress muddy," Gakupo teased.

Miku looked down and her dirtied dress and her smile only got wider, "A little mud can't hurt! It is easily washable."

_So she isn't a very materialistic person either. I suppose I can't buy my way to her hand in marriage then. Figures, she is hardly the type to be worried about dirty clothes all things considered._

"Anyway, I don't want to be married because I am not in love."

"Surely you must love someone?" Gakupo questioned, but hoping she meant it because that meant his worries about Len and her were solved.

"No, I don't even know what love feels like," She said sighing solemnly.

"So you've never romantically loved someone? Not even thought you did?"

"No." She said a little bit sadly. But her face soon lit up with a dreamy smile."But I know when I do find that someone, he will seem like the most handsome of prince's."

"Ah, you do believe in fairy-tales," He replied with a grin.

Miku giggled.

"M'lady! Dinner is soon to be served," A servant suddenly called running to her side.

"Ah, yes! Thank you," she smiled at the servant. Then turned back to Gakupo, "And thank you, it was nice to talk to you. I do hope you enjoy your time here."

"No problem," Gakupo bowed, "It will be a pleasure to work for you, princess."

Miku smiled, Gakupo smiled back as if the two were sharing a private joke.

Then the princess turned and hurried inside with the servant.

Gakupo's smile turned up into a slight smirk. _She is indeed an odd one, you made a good choice Kaito Shion. I can already tell...__  
_

_...This will be fun._

* * *

_I know, I know, everyone doesn't like Gakupo :T_

_But trust me when I say, that the story only just started. It's gonna get a heck of a lot more interesting soon X)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey~ took a quick break for a bit, I had summer swimming champs last week and I was really stuck on what to do for this chapter._

_Anywho, don't forget about that poll I made. You can vote for who you want Miku to end up with! I gave you 3 chances to vote in case some of you change your minds later on. So use them wisely! Don't use them all at once, because you may find some characters aren't as you thought they were. *wink wink*_

_You can check it out by going to my profile page (which you can get to by clicking on my name, or searching it: XNinjaFoxX) and then at the very top above my profile picture it will say something about a poll, next to which you can click "Vote now" and vote! :D_

_ON WITH ZEE STORY!_

___Story inspired by fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

_I hadn't seen Miku in awhile, the last time we saw each other was a good three, maybe four years ago? I imagine she couldn't have changed much._

Those were Meito's last thoughts before he made the conclusion to visit a family friend, and his past secret love, Miku Hatsune.

He had never been so wrong.

Meito had arrived at the castle only a few moments ago. When one of the servants, Haku, was about to take him from the stables, where his horse Apollo would be staying, towards the King's study, princess Miku had seen them.

The princess had changed plenty in the four years the two hadn't seen each other. Her hair had grown a lot longer, before it used to be down to her hips, now it was practically to her ankles. She still had that dainty and thin figure, but she was more graceful and curvier than she used to be. And although she was still shorter than Meito she had still gotten fairly taller.

The worst problem was that, in Meito's eyes, she was as, if not more, beautiful than before.

Her emerald eyes were still enchanting and warm, her green hair was still silky and smooth, and her perfect pale skin looked soft to the touch.

She wore a sleeveless light pink dress with a black lace up corset. Her hair was in her favorite twin tails tied with white ribbons. The dress went a little above her ankles so that her small white heels out beneath. Around her waist was a darker thick pink ribbon that was decorated with light pink roses. The white gloves she wore went up to a little above her elbows, and black ribbon with a small fake pink rose decorated the end of them. Around her neck was a lace collar with a black ribbon tied around it.

"Meito! I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed cheerfully as he rose from his bow. Her voice was even sweeter and more harmonic than it ever was.

Miku, overcome with joy, as she hadn't seen her close friend in years, rushed over to the brunette and threw her arms around him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

Meito tried not to blush as he hugged her back. Her hug was warm and gentle, just like everything else about her, and her small figure made her easy to hug.

He mentally slapped himself from thinking such things.

"It's so good to see you again!" She squealed squeezing him tighter making it harder for Meito to prevent his face from turning red.

"You as well, it's been far too long," He replied smiling.

She let go and looked up into his eyes grinning widely. "You've changed so much! Your even taller than you used to be!" She said realizing she had to look up to see his face from this close.

"So have you, Miku, your hair is so long. Still refuse to let anyone cut it?" He replied with a side smile.

"Of course!" She answered still smiling brightly as if that was something to be proud of. "You have got to check out the garden! " She went on, "Our old gardener, Mr. Arai, put in a little area where the jesters can perform, it's surrounded by rose bushes, all different colors. It's the perfect place for you to tell stories!"

"I don't know, aren't you a little old for stories?" Meito answered with one eyebrow raised.

"Not your's! Never your's!" She exclaimed, "Oh could you please tell me one now?" she pleaded. It was hard to resist that adorable face. "It's the perfect time, it's not too hot out right now, and after that I can show you through the maze! Oh! And you have to meet Gakupo! He's our new gardener, he's a really kind and-"

Meito cut into the girl's rambling, remembering what he was here for. With a serious expression and tone he said, "I'm afraid I can't right now. I must bring some news to your parents."

"Oh all right," She said sadly.

"Actually it would be best if you came along as well," Meito added solemnly meaning it, but also because he just couldn't bring himself to upset the princess. Even though he knew well, that he won't be able to help but do so once she found out what the news was.

Miku, not noticing his slightly brooding tone, smiled again. "Hurrah!" She cheered, then she told Haku she would show Meito to her father's study instead.

As the two walked towards their destination Miku spoke, "It's been so long since you were here. Not much has changed." After a short silence she smiled up at him. "I've missed you so much!"

Meito looked away unable to keep himself from blushing any longer. "Y-yeah I missed you too."

"So what's this news? It must be pretty important if you came all this way to tell us in person instead of sending a letter."

Meito let out a heavy breath, "You'll see."

* * *

"Meito! We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," The queen said rising from her chair that sat in the corner of the king's study. A small book lay on her lap, and she took the glasses off her face.

The king rose as well with a welcoming smile. "It's good to see you again, my boy! Tell me how have you been?"

"I am doing well my lord," Meito replied bowing, "My father sends his hello's."

"Wonderful," The king beamed. "Ah there is no need to bow, or call me "lord" Meito, we are all family here."

"Ah, but-"

"Please," he cut in, "just call me Uncle Masaru, that's what you called me when you were younger."

Meito smiled, he really did consider Lord Hatsune to be like an uncle, and his wife an aunt. However he could never bring himself to think of Miku as a cousin, even though he did for her older brother Mikuo. Then again, if he did, it would only add on to the reasons why he shouldn't keep these feelings he has for her.

"I'm afraid Mikuo isn't here today, he sends his apologies and says hello," The queen said.

"Ah, thank you," Meito smiled. Mikuo and him were fairly close friends, although he was older than him by a year or two.

"I understand from your letter that you have some 'unsettling news' for us?" The king said his face turning a little grave.

"Afraid so," Meito swallowed.

"I did not hear of this news," Lady Hatsune commented suddenly concerned as she noticed the expression on her husbands face.

Meito was quiet a few moments, the silence was unnerving. Meito could feel the tension growing in the air as the rest of the family realized this news was not a happy one.

Finally, after taking a deep breath, he spoke, "I consider you all family, so I thought I would bring the news to you in person..." He took another breath, a lot shakier than the first, "Two days ago, my sister Meiko...she..was...Meiko, she.." Meito felt the tears beginning to well up and he forced them away. Then he rose his head and said firmly, his hands clenched trying to ward away the tears, "Meiko was murdered."

The tension from before was shattered and replaced with a thick layer of shock.

A moment passed before anyone spoke.

Two moments.

Three moments.

Meito scanned everyone's expressions trying to distract himself in order to keep away the tears that were sure to give way soon. The queen had both her hands cupped over mouth in surprise. The king's eyes were wide and his face turned pale.

Then he looked down at Miku beside him. She was staring up at him, those forest green eyes, once warm, welcoming, and cheerful, were now empty and blank. She opened her mouth, but couldn't speak. Instead she merely looked at him, and in that one look Meito understood what she wanted to ask.

_"Is this true?"_ Her expression seemed to ask.

Meito nodded once.

Miku's eyes widened. For a moment she stood there like that as if trying to process about what he had just confirmed. Then, as if coming to a conclusion, she turned and ran out the door slamming it shut behind her.

"Miku," the queen whispered.

No one went after her, they all understood that she needed to be alone. So there they stood in silence until the clicking of Miku's heels across the stone floors faded away.

The king cleared his throat and broke the silence, "This is definitely...shocking news you have brought to us. Thank you for telling us in person, it is better that you brought the news rather than a messenger."

Meito nodded again.

The queen turned to Meito and added, "Yes, thank you Meito. This is as big a loss for us as it is for you, we give you our deepest condolences."

"Thank you." Meito managed a weak smile.

The queen took a shaky breath, then turned to her husband, "I think it'd be best if we held our own ceremony for her here."

The king nodded. "I agree, we will have one of the servants prepare a room for you so you have somewhere to stay until it is ready."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you," then he smiled weakly at the ground, "I am sure Meiko would appreciate it."

* * *

Miku raced through the halls. In a continuous loop three words ran through her mind.

_Meiko is dead. Meiko is dead. Meiko is dead._

Each time the words lapped around her mind her pace quickened.

Through that one nod Meito gave she understood that this was not a lie. Though she saw no reason for Meito to lie about such a thing in the first place, she wasn't able to believe it until he had assured her it was the truth.

But why Meiko? She asked. Meito said it was murder. Why would someone murder Meiko?

She admired Meiko, and aspired to be just like her. She was always such a kind and open girl. That is why she hated formalities, why she was warm and welcoming to everyone she met, why she was witty and sharp, because that was how Meiko was. The only fault she had was that she was too trusting, and believed everyone was a good person no matter how dark they appeared on the inside. That was something Miku knew was not true.

Could it be that she trusted her murderer? That Meiko thought he wouldn't hurt her?

"Meiko..." Miku muttered sadly.

She ran faster, nearly running into several servants who called out to their mistress, but she ignored. She ran until she got to her room where she rushed in and slammed the door behind her.

She leaned against the wooden door trying to catch her breath and clutching her rapidly beating heart. She slid down to the floor still leaning against the heavy oak wood.

_Meiko is dead. _The voice in her head said.

_Meiko is dead. _It repeated.

_Meiko is dead._

_Meiko is-_

"I KNOW!" Miku yelled at herself.

"I know," she said again quieter this time.

"I know," she whispered.

She pulled her legs into her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and buried her head in it.

"I know," She said one last time her voice quivering.

Then she began to bawl.

* * *

After her tears had dried and she had stopped shaking she heard a light knock on the door.

"Go away," She croaked, her normally harmonic voice sore from crying.

"It's Meito," The person on the other side said.

Miku sniffed her nose was stuffy and probably red, and her eyes were most likely the same. She rose and opened the door a crack. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now," She mumbled.

"Please, Miku, I know what you are going through. I know you can't handle the rest of it alone," Meito insisted.

Miku looked up at him, then with surprise she saw his eyes and nose were pinkish, and dry tears sat on his face. He had cried as well.

She recalled her promise to herself to be welcoming and gentle just like the now deceased girl she adored. Then with a deep breath she wiped her eyes on her arm and opened the door wide enough for him to get through than closed it behind her.

He walked in and sat down on her bed patting the spot beside him.

Miku walked over and sat down in the spot.

The two were quiet for several moments, but it was a peaceful silence.

"You know..." Meito said suddenly, "Meiko told me once, that she really admires you."

Miku's gaze shot up at him in shock. "M-me? She admired...me?" Wasn't it the other way around?

"Yes. You had so much spirit, and to her, seemingly endless energy. You weren't afraid to say no, a feat she was never good at. She really liked that about you."

"She admired me," The green haired princess repeated. She smiled.

"There it is."

Miku turned to him confused and saw him smiling warmly.

"That smile. That's the Miku I know," He said.

Miku stared at him a little in awe. She loved it when Meito smiled, it was genuine and warming and bright. His whole body seemed to smile with him, and he looked like he was glowing.

She looked away as she suddenly felt her face grow warm.

"I miss her," Meito said softly.

Miku turned towards him and watched as tears slowly began to trickle down his soft cheeks.

"Me too," Miku muttered. Then she turned and hugged Meito.

For a moment he was surprised, then he smiled still tearful and ruffled her hair before he wrapped his arms around her as well.

Miku smiled as her tears started up again too.

There the two sat for awhile, warmed in one another's embrace and smiling because of it, but their tears giving away the deep mourning they felt for the person they loved and admired.

* * *

_Did you like it? I know quite a few people like Meito XD Please leave a review on what you think._

_Don't forget about the poll!_

_Also feel free to PM me if you ever want to. I love getting messages, even if it's just a friendly hello. :3_

_Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hiya~ I got a lot of nice feedback from you guys, as well as some encouraging private messages! I personally would like to thank ALL of you guys!_

_Therefore,_

_To:_

_bluefang62, Bluenobody112, cheekycheetah, SasuTenNeji Love, Erza Fullbuster LOVE, FangedSerpent21, Konan Uchiha Sasuke, Mii-chan123, Sailor DarkestNight, Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon, silvertwilightgemini, awesome09,SilverStarz091, solitaryloner, HapiHani246, tacypoc, xX- Ms. Psychic -Xx and all the guests that came to read my story like MissB, anon,and vocalgirl23._

_I just want to say, your reviews, messages and support is all very encouraging and really make me so happy. ^.^_

_Thank you all very much. :3_

_Also SOOOOO SORRY for taking so long. I was taking a break, plus I had writers block for a long time -_-_

___Story inspired by fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

_"I miss her," Meito said softly._

_"Me too," Miku muttered. Then she turned and hugged Meito._

_For a moment he was surprised, then he smiled, his eyes still filled with tears, and ruffled her hair before he wrapped his arms around her as well._

_Miku smiled as her tears started up again too._

_There the two sat for awhile, warmed in one another's embrace and smiling because of it, but their tears giving away the deep mourning they felt for the person they loved and admired._

* * *

Do you know that feeling you get when someone hugs you to comfort you when upset? That feeling of absolute warmth seems to bubble inside. You just want to sit there forever comforted in that persons caring embrace.

That's exactly how Meito and Miku felt, however something else seemed to have sneaked it's way into those good feelings. It wasn't a bad feeling, and it was small at the time, but if should it be treated well, it may grow into something bigger and broader. Only Meito knew the name of the feeling inside him, but he did not know it also had planted it's roots in Miku as well, who didn't recognize this strange, but oddly pleasant emotion.

The two broke apart quickly at the sound of a slight knock on the door.

"C-come in!" Miku stammered.

Len stepped inside with a low bow.

"M'lady, I have come to bring Sir Meito to his room," He said rising, "I had been told he had come here?"

"Ah, y-yes of course!" Miku replied quickly.

_Why am I acting all flustered? _She asked herself. _Probably because if Len had come in without knocking (though he never would do so) he would've seen the two of us hugging and.. _Miku felt her face grow warm and instinctively covered the lower part of her face with her hand to hide it. _Why am I acting like this?_ She felt that feeling inside her again, the same to which she did not realize while hugging Meito. _What is this? Why don't I recognize this feeling? _The princess thought a moment utterly baffled.

She stole a glance towards Meito who had got up to leave with Len. _Meito is so kind to me, he's so sweet. _She rubbed the sides of her arms as if cold, but instead was remembering when he had hugged her. _His hug was so warm..._ She thought in a bit of a daze. Then she mentally slapped herself _No! What are you thinking? Pull yourself together Miku!_

"I will see you soon, Miku," Meito commented suddenly. While Miku was having a mind battle, he had gotten up to leave and stood in the doorway.

"Oh, yes! Uhm, goodbye," She replied with a small nod.

As he began to shut the door she unconsciously called out, "Wait!"

He paused and turned back around.

Miku began to blush again but ignored it. "T-thank you for...helping me Meito. What you told me...well it made me feel better. In fact, I am feeling a lot better now because of you. So thank you."

Meito smiled kindly, "Your welcome. I am happy to have been able to help you, Miku."

With that he left.

* * *

Len walked Meito to his room in silence, only broken a bit by the sound of their moving feet echoing through the castle halls.

_ "I am feeling a lot better now because of you. So thank you," _That's what Miku had said to this man.

Len bit his bottom lip. Miku had been upset? And he didn't know? He was unable to be there for her, unable to comfort the girl he vowed to protect and help. He didn't even know something was wrong, but he felt that he should've.

He should be thankful to this man for taking his place and help her in his stead. But instead he felt anger, frustration, and above all, although he hated to admit it, jealousy.

He noticed that Miku had seemed flustered when he entered, and her cheeks turned pink as if she were embarassed. The two were sitting awfully close on that bed as well.

He tried not to allow his imagination to wander.

His thoughts were interrupted by he man he walked with instead.

"I've never seen you before, what is your name servant?"

"Len," He replied tersely.

"Interesting name, I am Meito Sakine, son of Baron Sakine."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sire," Len said with a slow nod, as he could not bow while walking.

He was quiet a moment more, but before Len could get back to his train of thought he spoke again.

"You wouldn't happen to be the prince Len who was disowned from his family, would you?" He said rather bluntly.

Len stiffened. _How did he know that?_

"So I am right. Forgive me, I am sorry for bringing up a most likely a touchy subject-" Meito said genuinely apologetic but was cut off by the servant.

"It's not a touchy subject, do not worry, sire. My mother and sister were both wretched human beings. If anything, I am happy to have left that place and no longer be apart of that family," Len replied politely trying not to say it in a rude manner, his hands clenched by his side.

"I see," Meito answered. After a moment he asked, "If I may ask, how did you end up a servant for the Hatsune household?"

"I was roaming the streets when I had met Miku. She saw the state I was in and took me in, I was grateful to her, so I became a servant here," The boy replied shrugging a bit at the end like his was an obvious choice.

"Ah, makes sense. Miku isn't one to leave a poor soul she notices alone," The son of the baron said with a small smile. Then he looked at Len with a bit of interest, "But I am surprised you decided to become a servant out of thanks. That was a very good thing for you to do. I am impressed."

Len suppressed a bit of a embarrassed smile. "Thank you." He pursed his lips a moment before he asked, "Sire, if I may ask, how did you know who I was?"

Although people did discover his background from time to time, after all he didn't really keep it a secret - but he didn't flaunt it either - no one had ever figured it out so quickly.

Meito spoke without hesitation, "I heard the news floating around the kingdom as a rumor for awhile. Plus, Len isn't a very common name, and not many men are named Len who also have the same blonde hair the prince of the Land of Yellow has said to have. Hair the color of the sun and gold, two things The Land of Yellow prides itself upon."

"I see," Len said briefly. The Land of Yellow, was named for it's bright and sunny land, as well as it's goldmines which were the richest out of all four lands of Gēqǔ.

The two continued to walk in silence until Len showed him to his room told him what time dinner was and said farewell.

"It was nice talking to you, Len, thank you," Meito said kindly.

"You as well, sire," Len said with a low bow before Meito closed the door to his room.

"LEN!"

Len spun and saw Miku rushing towards him.

"Len~!" The princesses melodic voice trilled.

"M'lady?" Len bowed.

She sighed heavily. "I'm a bit stressed at the moment, would you walk into town with me? I need some fresh air, which I will not get roaming these stuffy cold halls."

"Of course I will, m'lady," Len responded, "If I may ask, what is it that is bothering you?"

Miku looked at the ground a moment and bit her lip.

"Forgive me for asking," Len said quickly thinking perhaps she did not want to speak about it.

"No! I'll...tell you on the way."

"M'lady there is no n-

"No. If there is anyone I feel I should speak to at time like this, it's you." She smiled a kind smile, but Len saw the pain that hid behind the dim warmth of it. He hated to see his mistress in pain.

* * *

"I see," Len muttered after Miku had told him of the terrible news concerning The Honorable Meiko Sakine. He had never met the girl, but had heard Miku talk about her once or twice.

"I really admired her. She was always so friendly and caring, and open. I wanted to be just like her, you know," Miku said as she kicked a rock across the cobblestone streets.

The two walked down the bustling city of Greenwald side by side, as Miku has told him many times she couldn't hear him very well when he walked behind her as most servants did.

"M'lady, you are the friendliest, and most caring lady I ever met. You know that right?" Len said as he stared at Miku's mournful look.

She looked up and gave that small pained smile again.

Len could hardly bear seeing that pain anymore, because it too made him feel wounded.

"M'lady, I want to show you something. Follow me." He grabbed Miku's hand and lead her towards the outskirts of town.

Near the edge of the city he turned off the street and towards a trail that led into a small forest.

"Len, where are we going?" The green haired princess asked confused as she stumbled along the trail

"You'll see!" He called back as he started moving a little quicker.

Soon the two veered off the trail and began to move towards where the wildlife was thicker. Miku felt the forest floor beneath her slope up and the two turned to the left. After many minutes of walking upwards, which was beginning to make Miku's feet and legs sore, the trees thinned out. And when they had disappeared completely the princess found herself standing on the edge of a cliff.

The sky spread out around the two like a big dome, and down below Miku could see a city.

"Is that-?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, it's Greenwald," Len answered her unfinished question. He pointed to the right. "Over there is the castle."

Miku stared in awe at everything. "It's amazing! I can see the entire city! Wow, the people do really look as small as they say." She giggled, then turned to face Len. "Thank you for bringing me up here. It's beautiful."

The blonde servant felt a feeling of joy as he saw her smile, for this time the pained, weak smile had gone, and her happy, warming, beautiful smile had returned.

He stood behind her, nodding every now and then when she pointed out shops she knew, and places she hadn't noticed before. Her green hair fluttered in the wind, her eyes sparkled with wonder, and that smile on her face made it impossible for Len not to smile too.

He may have been unable to comfort her when she was at her weakest point. But, even the briefest thanks, or the tiniest of smiles from her for whatever he would do for her was enough for Len. Because he would do anything for the princess he vowed to protect and help.

Anything for the girl he loves.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yeah, you guys all spotted the fluffiness of the last chapter XD __Since it's a reverse harem, there will probably be a lot of that. :P_

_So far for the poll:_

_Len is in the lead with 11 votes_

_Rei is a bit behind with 6 votes_

_Meito is close to Rei with 5 votes_

_Kaito is losing with 2 votes_

_And Gakupo is in last with 0 votes._

_ If you want a certain character to win make sure you vote!_

**_MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS!_**

**I now have very little time between school and swim practice so I decided to give you a certain day as to when I will be updating so you don't have to check everyday if I have posted a new chapter (even though your email will probably let you know)**

**Therefore, I will do my best to update EVERY SATURDAY from now on around 1:00 or 2:00PM Eastern Standard Time.**

**(This includes most Holidays although for them it will probably be later in the day)**

**If I miss an update it might be because I had something important going on at the time (like a swim meet or a birthday party), or I had such a bad case of writer's block the whole week that I couldn't even think of enough to fill a whole chapter [which probably won't happen].**

**But if that does happen I will update A.S.A.P. In other words if I have something I really need to attend to that day around those times I will upload earlier, later, or the next day.**

**I'll also ****let you know a little bit ahead of time on my profile if I will be late on a chapter and roughly give a time I may be able to upload it. It will be right by the Chapter number, so you have to scroll to the bottom of my profile and find which chapter number I haven't done yet. They are all in order, and the one I am working on will probably have a "Coming Soon..." right next to it. You only should check it if I haven't updated and it's past 2:00pm.**

**You can also PM me by saying "Hey did you forget to upload?" or "Aren't you uploading today?" Because I tend to be forgetful :P (Just don't say it in a rude manner please!)**

**THANKS!**

_Story inspired by fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

Len smiled as he watched the now cheery Miku skip along the street a head of him, humming an upbeat tune with her flawlessly harmonic voice. Onlookers, who were doing last minute shopping before dusk, either stared in confusement, or smiled at the girl's childish performance.

The two were nearly back to the castle when she stopped abruptly, the song she hummed suddenly over. Len stumbled a bit as he stopped along with her.

"Is something wr-?" Len began to ask but Miku cut him off with a quick "sh!"

She turned, a hand cupped to her ear. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

Len listened closely a bit bemused.

He heard several sounds actually, the chatter of gossiping woman, the loud noise of shop owners yelling angrily at beggars, the angelic tune of a violin somewhere farther off, the rumbling laughter spilling from an inn. But nothing out of the ordinary.

"What noise?" He asked.

Miku's face flipped from a smile to a surprising look of disgust."That...terrible sound."

Len listened closely again, this time he heard it.

It was such a horrifying sound he was surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner. The sickening outcry of someone in pain was followed by several jeering voices. Wicked laughter could be heard up a head towards where the square was.

Len cringed as he heard a loud, "A-ahAHHHHHH!" cry out from ahead. Whoever it was was clearly in horrible pain.

He looked at Miku.

"M'lady, don't," He said, "You could get hurt."

But she had already begun to run.

"M'lady!" The servant called after his mistress. When she didn't stop he cursed and then raced after her.

* * *

He heard the noise getting closer, it seemed like it was only a block or two from the castle. He cursed the problem for being so close to their destination, otherwise the princess may not have heard the noise. Len noticed a seemingly small crowd up ahead.

He ran faster and caught Miku's arm right before she rushed into the crowd.

"M'lady!" He yelled pulling her away from the sight.

She yelled at him over the loud crowd, "Len let go! He's hurt!"

She tried to pry her wrist free from Len's grip.

"Mik-" He stopped himself before he blurted the princesses first name, "M'lady it's dangerous! What if you get caught up in the mess?!" The blonde boy said not daring to allow the princess to get hurt.

But the girl wouldn't listen.

"Please! Len, he's hurt! I can't just stand here knowing someone's in pain!" She shouted her nails digging into his hand.

"No!" He said firmly wincing under the pain of her sharp nails.

"Len, PLEASE!" She begged, she stopped struggling and suddenly tears began to spill from her eyes. After she hearing of what happened to Meiko, she wasn't going to allow anyone get hurt on her watch, even if it was a total stranger.

Len froze when he saw the tears. He was silent a moment and searched the girl's eyes as if silently saying one last time to stay. But her reply was clear once he saw her tearful eyes look back pleadingly.

The servant sighed. He handed her his coat and let go of his arm

"Stay here, I will help him M'lady," he said and then disappeared into the crowd before Miku could say anything.

Len pushed his way through the crowd, which was a lot larger than it looked. People shoved and pushed as he tried to make his way to the middle of it all.

Finally he had made it to the front of the crowd so that he was directly in front of the spectacle. What he saw was this:

A man, around the age of twenty was laying on the ground his arms covering his head as several roguish men menacingly circled around him kicking his sides and throwing disgusting insults to him. The man had a noticeable shade of blue hair and the clothes of a regular traveler. Len noticed the man held something wooden against his chest tightly.

"Get up you theif! Be a man!" One man jeered.

"I didn't steal anything! I'm not a theif!" The blue haired man tried to explain his voice cracking.

He cried out as a man kicked him in the stomach.

The men laughed.

"Liar!" Another man shouted, "Explain how you got that trinket in your pocket then?" He waved a gold pocket watch in front of the man.

"I already told you! I didn't steal anything! Please jus-"

He was unable to finish his sentence as one of the rogues kicked his shoulder.

"Hah! You want me to believe you actually paid for this? Please, this is worth more than your home! If you even have a home you pathetic poor!"

Len was unable to watch the horrid sight any longer.

"Hey! You! Leave the man alone!" The brave servant called out.

The men turned, took one look at the young boy and laughed.

"Haha! Looky here! We got a brave little one here don't we?" A man with a thick accent laughed.

"Sorry sonny, leave the real fighting to the men. We don't want to hurt ya now," Another man said in a mocking tone.

Len clenched his fists, "If you do not let this man go, I…I will have you thrown into the dungeon!" He tried to sound as threatening as possible, knowing he could not possibly fight all these men.

Unfortunately, he probably came out sounding like a child with an empty threat because the men just continued to laugh and tease.

"Hohoh! And how're you gonna do that, eh sonny?" The man with the thick accent said, "Tattle on us to one of the guards? Those guards don't do nothing but sit around all day, they could care less. Besides, if anyone should go to jail it should be this man here!" The man kicked the blue haired man's back who whimpered in pain.

Len clenched his teeth and said with confidence and a bit of pride, "If you must know, I happen to be a servant of the royal Hatsune family. If you do not let him free, I _will_ have you properly punished."

The people in the surrounding crowd's voices rose in surprise, some of the rougues looked at each other uneasily. Len saw the injured man raise his head, his vibrant eyes of blue a little hopeful.

But the thick accented man, who must've been the instigator of the whole situation, just laughed, "Hah! You're bluffing!"

"He is not," Len heard Miku's voice say.

The servant turned to see her emerge from the crowd standing. Only she could stand with such confidence and poise and still look elegant and carry an air of importance. The crowd whispered and gasped.

"If you do not let him free, I, Miku Hatsune, shall have all five of you rot away in the dungeon's cells," She said her head held high.

The men looked at each other uneasily.

"B-but, M'lady, he-" The rouge tried.

"Whatever crime he commited will be properly dealt with, and from what I've heard this crime is hardly an excuse for the treatment you have given this man. You could have killed him! I shall take responsibility over whatever his act was and pay you for it accordingly."

The man bit his lip. "As you wish, princess." He bowed. Then, after shooting a menacing glare towards the man on the ground turned and took his gang back into, Len assumed, his pawn shop.

Since the entertainment had left the crowd slowly began to head back to their previous doings, some stayed and watched the princess at a distance.

Miku rushed over to the blue haired man who was still crumpled on the ground.

"Sir, how do you feel? Can you sit up?" Len noticed a slightly frantic tone to her voice.

The man coughed and blood splattered the ground. He tried to move but could only groan.

"You poor man! Let me help you, here, Len help me carry him."

Len kneeled down and slung the mans arm over his shoulder while Miku slung the other over hers, the man still held the wooden object in his hand, and Len was able to see it was a crutch. It was a little hard to carry him since he was so much taller than the two.

"T-t-thank you so much, princess," The man said his voice weak and shaky.

"No need to thank me, Len was the one who stepped in," Miku said smiling.

"And for that I owe my life to you two. I might've been beat to death if it weren't for you two." His sentence was followed by several coughs.

"Don't speak until we get you a doctor," Miku told him.

He nodded and smiled weakly.

* * *

"He is terribly hurt, but nothing that can't be fixed with a little rest. He's lucky he only suffered several bruises and scratches, if they had aimed any kicks towards his broken ankle he might've lost complete use of it," The doctor said.

"Thanks," Miku replied a wave of relief washed over her.

"Your welcome, M'lady. Now, I must go out for some quick herbs to quicken the patient's healing, I'll be back shortly," The woman bowed and left.

"Thank you so much princess, it is truly an honor to have you help me so much. You really are as gentle as they say," The blue haired man said as he lay in the hospital bed.

Miku smiled. "You're very kind, thank you. I am just happy you are okay." She thought a moment then said, "What is your name sir?"

"Kaito Shion, please just call me Kaito, princess" He answered.

"If I call you Kaito, will you do me a favor by calling me Miku? I'd much prefer it that way."

"But, it's-"

"I know it is impolite and wrong to call me as such, but please, I do wish you would."

Kaito smiled, "You really are too kind...Miku."

"Thank you. Now get some sleep and heal up." With that Miku turned to leave.

"As you wish, Miku," Kaito continued to smile, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kaito watched the princess leave, then just as he was about to fall asleep he heard the door open and felt forceful hand grip his shirt and pull him forward.

* * *

_Muwahahaha cliffhangers :3_

_FINALLY, Kaito's here, geez took forever . At last all the characters have met the princess. Now! To just let the story unravel and find out WHO the princess will choose ._


	10. Chapter 10

_SO SORRY THIS IS LATE TODAY! . Sorry I still am not used to updating by a certain time and this totally slipped my mind. I think I'll just have to get used to it, and hopefully this won't happen too much X(_

_I got surprisingly a lot of messages when I revealed the polls so far in the last chapter about wanting Rei to win. I guess a lot of people like Rei! xD_

_Also Kaito seemed surprisingly out of character last chapter didn't he? All part of the plan... Fufufufufu. _

_Anywho~ if you didn't read the notice that was in bold and said "MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS!" in the last chapter, then let me tell you the short version. From now on I will be posting new chapters on SATURDAYS only around 1:00 or 2:00 Eastern Standard Time. If you don't live in this time zone you could probably google what the time would be for wherever you live. For more information on this just look at the intro to Chapter 9 OR my profile. _

_I will post this notice on the next few chapters just so everyone will remember and can read in case they skipped it the first few times. _

_Also! I have gotten a few more favorites from people since my last "Thank you" letter a couple chapters back. I am SO thankful for all the feedback and favorites I get and a couple chapters later I will thank you all properly. :)_

_With that said, lettuce begin! (hehe lettuce, get it? cause it sounds like "let us"? And it's green? And miku's hair is green? AHAHAHAH ohhh I am sooo funny.)_

___Story inspired by fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

_"As you wish, Miku," Kaito continued to smile, "Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight."_

_Kaito watched the princess leave, then just as he was about to fall asleep he heard the door open and felt forceful hand grip his shirt and pull him forward..._

* * *

"What do you think you were doing?!" A familiar voice asked between clenched teeth as he tightened his grip on Kaito's shirt.

"Oh, Gakupo, nice to see you too," Kaito replied nonchalantly.

"Answer my question!" The purple haired gardener commanded.

"I don't think I fully understand your question."

"I mean, what one earth were you thinking?! You could've been beaten to death!" The purple haired man asked with a layer of concern under his harsh tone.

"Calm down, it was only an act," Kaito replied calmly waving it away like it was nothing.

"An act?! What do you mean an act?! You could've been killed you fool!"

"Gakupo, please, I had the whole thing under control-" Kaito began but was cut off.

"Under control!? I just spoke with one of the servants and they tell me you were covered in bruises spitting blood! And you have a broken ankle now?!"

"Look," Kaito grabbed Gakupo's wrists trying to calm him and spoke in a level tone, "I'm fine, like I said, it was an _act. _I paid those men to _pretend_ to be assaulting me for a petty crime."

"Oh really?!" Gakupo replied not believing a word, "And how do you explain the ankle, blood and bruises?!"

"That blood I spat wasn't really blood, it was some red mixture I quickly held in my mouth and spat out at the right moments. See?" Kaito pulled out a tiny glass vial hidden in his sleeve that was a thick blood-like red, "The bruises are fake too." He added and let go of Gakupo's wrist with one hand, licked his finger and rubbed it against one of his 'bruises' to show it washed away like paint.

Gakupo's eyes widened in surprise.

Kaito grinned. "Come now, you don't honestly think I'm_ that _stupid or weak do you?"

Gakupo heaved a sigh of relief, and let go of his grip allowing Kaito to fall back on his pillow.

"You scared me there for a moment," He then looked up with a concerned expression that was no longer followed by anger, "But what of your broken ankle?"

"An act as well, luckily the doctor wasn't keen enough to actually check if my ankle was broken as it seemed like it so obviously was. Also the bruises make up was so well done she didn't actually feel to see if they were real."

Gakupo smiled, "Clever, yet also risky, what if she had checked your bruises and ankle?"

Kaito shrugged, "I would probably just cry out in protest before she could check and say maybe it's best if she didn't touch them. Also, I did have the men inflict a few real bruises, just to make it more realistic."

The purple haired man shook his head and smiled, "Only you would go to such an extent just to get into a castle."

"Oh but I had a motive for such a set up, other than that," The blue haired fiend said with a mischievious grin.

"Is that so?" Gakupo crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow, "Do tell."

"Yes, see I asked around and was told the princess was well-known for her gentle heart. She may have a keen and level head on her shoulders, therefore not too easily trusting to others, but once she sees a person in need, all that will immediately escape her thoughts. She would never think of mistrusting a seemingly innocent and injured man. And she will probably check on me daily to make sure I was doing alright, which gives me plenty of chances to get closer to her and win that little heart of hers."

"How did you know it would be her that would find and help you? What if it was another kind soul?"

"Well, I ended up finding an inn close to the castle, giving me the chance to wait for her to enter the village, which was where I planned the spectacle to take place. Once she did I secretly followed behind her and once she was about to head back I quickly ran ahead, and had it set up before she got back to the castle."

Gakupo nodded, "I'm quite impressed. You really aren't holding back on winning this bet are you?"

"Not even going to think about doing such."

"Well, then I suppose I need to step up my game then," Gakupo said.

"Depends, how did you get to ending up here?" Kaito asked.

"Luck. My mother happened to be friends with the gardener here, and so I knew him fairly well. When I remembered that I went to pay him a visit and he told me he had recently been feeling under the weather, so I may have hinted towards him to allow me to take over his job for awhile. He agreed once I told him he would still be paid."

Kaito looked at Gakupo with an odd look. The devilish glint faded from his eyes, and his eyebrows wrinkled into a look that could be almost described as concern.

"Gardening? Are you sure that'll be okay?"

"It'll be fine. I'm over that now. I think I am old enough to handle it."

Gakupo chucked but Kaito's expression remained.

"I hope so. Just...if it gets to hard on you..."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," The gardener assured his friend.

Kaito nodded. "Alright, if you say so."

At that moment the doctor came back in and told the visitor he must allow the patient some rest if he is to get better. At that Gakupo glanced at Kaito who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. And then left.

* * *

The next day, as Kaito predicted, the princess came to visit him.

Her long green hair was braided today and decorated with colorful flowers. She wore a short sleeved light purple dress with white lace.

He had to admit she was truly breathtaking, her green eyes were luminous and gentle. Her skin looked so soft and pure he actually had to prevent himself from reaching out and brushing a hand against it. And she looked down when she walked, as if trying to hide her beauty with humility, but it hardly worked considering the instant she looked up under her long thick eyelashes even the most cruel and cold human would feel their heart skip a beat.

One thing Kaito found funny was she looked much younger than she really was. Though she was 16 she had the presence of a 14 year old with her childish actions and high voice. Plus the word Kaito found best to describe her other than beautiful was cute or innocent.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat beside him her hands folded in her lap and her back straight as if she was posing for a portrait.

"Better, though very sore," Kaito lied through a fake weak smile.

"That was a terrible thing those men did to you, I will have them punished accordingly," The girl said trying to sound stern.

"Do not do that princess, I was at fault in the situation. I had thrown a few insults after they accused me of the crime, which was wrong on my part."

"Nonsense! That is still not an excuse to hurt an injured man!"

"Thank you, but really, I do ask you don't harm them, they were doing their job." _Plus they won't be too happy once they discover I was the cause of them being thrown into jail, _Kaito thought.

Miku sighed, "Well if that's what you wish, though I can't understand why you'd want to leave them be!"

"They we're merely doing their job, I am sure if I was really a criminal you wouldn't feel the same about me."

She was quiet a moment and then said, "Perhaps, but I know you are innocent."

"How are you so sure?" He replied truly curious.

"Any half intellegent man would never steal during a time when people are sparse. If there are less people it would make it easier to see the crime being done, which is why most criminals do their worst during the middle of the day when the square is crowded."

Kaito nodded, then said, "What if it was on a whim?"

"Even if it was on a whim, you probably would've still given it some thought before you actually committed the crime, like looked around to see if anyone could see you, or made sure you did it at a good time. Plus, do not take this as a insult, but a man in your condition would take extra precautions in case he was put in the position of running."

"I'm impressed, Miku, you really are quite intelligent."

Miku smiled, more because the man called her by her first name than his compliment.

"M'lady!" A female servant called, "The kind requires to see you."

Kaito noticed the girl made a dissaproving face before she turned to say she would be there soon allowing the servant to bow and leave.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" She asked confused.

"That face, it was rather...sour."

Miku sighed, "I'd hate to bother you with my problems, it is something petty anyway."

"I don't mind, it's lonely here and talking to others is comforting," Kaito answered and meaning it, it really was quite lonesome in the large infirmary. He didn't much care to hear other people's problems, having plenty of his own already. But the princess wasn't a whiner like many were, she didn't seem like someone who was just itching to tell everyone her problems so they could make her feel better. So he didn't mind too much.

"Well..." She paused hesitant, and then when Kaito made no protest went on, "You see my father is trying to find a suitor for me. As you may know I am looking for a husband, and so my parents have been searching all the kingdoms for a prince I might take a fancy to. I really love my mother and father, and I know they want the best not just for me, but the kingdom as well..."

"But?" The blue haired rogue asked as the princess paused to bite her lip.

"But...I just don't feel like I am ready for love, much less marriage."

Kaito thought of the best way to answer this, but couldn't think of one so just replied with, "I see," and a small nod.

"I'm sorry, I must be bothering you with my complaint."

"It's hardly a complaint since it makes perfect sense. No one likes to be forced to do what they don't want, especially when it comes to marriage of all things," He answered without thinking. Then instantly regretted it because he felt as if he just insulted her parents.

However the girl didn't seem to mind. She just smiled and said, "Thank you for understanding."

She then stood up and said, "But I think this is something I must do, whether I like it or not. I might be even able to strengthen the kingdom if I choose wisely."

_So, there really are some royals who actually look out for their kingdom. _Kaito thought thinking of the royalty that ruled the land he lived in.

Buru was well known for it's location, which was a large isle surrounded by ocean, and for it's clean water. However another thing many people knew, but never really talked about, was it's corrupt monarchy. For the past fifty years, Buru had the unfortunate luck of having a self-centered, money-driven king, the next one sometimes worst than the last. The current king, Lord Kawagishi, however was the worst of them all. He raised taxes drastically since he was crowned and since the kingdom was on an island, many didn't have the skill to make, or the money to buy a boat to flee to another kingdom. The economy was dreadful, and the king did nothing to try to help. He didn't have any children, and so it was impossible to merge kingdoms.

Even the mindless knew a revolution was soon to come, however that little spark to set it off hadn't come yet. But it was only a matter of time. If anything, Kaito was glad to have finally left that place. The reason he never left before was because of it's clean water and vast ocean of fish which made easy access to food.

"I will come back later," The princess said breaking through Kaito's thoughts.

"Oh, yes, thank you, I would appreciate that," He answered with as charming a smile as he could muster.

With that he watched her turn and leave again, not noticing he waited until the door closed behind her before he tore his gaze from her direction.

* * *

_Again I am so sorry for the lateness. The last part was in a bit of a rush so it may have a few mistakes. Hope you guys don't mind XS Tell me what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter with Rei! Wooohoo~~_

_It's short, I know, but the next chapter will have Rei as well, and I will try to make it longer._

___Story inspired by fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

"What about this fine fellow? He looks quite charming," The queen said with a quaint smile.

"Mother, that's what you said about the last ten portraits. I told you, I won't find love just by staring at a painting," Miku replied trying not to sound whiny. But she was just so exhausted from this.

Since the day Miku said yes to a husband, her mother has tried non-stop to find a suitable prince and requested the portraits of almost a hundred princes to present to the princess in hopes one might be handsome enough to pique her interest. Unfortunately, no matter how attractive each one seemed, the girl insisted on finding a man through meeting not sight.

"Alright, alright, fine." Her mother gave in handing the portrait back to the servant. She smoothed out her skirts and sat down in front of the princess with a look of exhaustion as well.

"Listen deary, I know you don't want to marry just any man you see in a frame."

"Then why do you keep having portraits of various prince's sent to me?"

"Because, dear, I do want what's best for you, I do," The queen answered kindly, "But our kingdom is important as well. Most of these prince's are from possible enemy kingdoms, who we may suspect to plan an attack on us. We hope that through marriage we could prevent a war, since, as you know, we don't have the forces for any battles at this time."

Miku gave a heavy sigh.

The queen placed a soft elegant hand on the girl's.

"Please just choose one, maybe he'll be someone you'll take an interest to," The queen added with a slight smile.

Miku took a moment to mull it over, and then nodded.

"Well, alright. I suppose wouldn't hurt to meet one."

"Wonderful!" The queen placed her hands together with glee. "I will make the preparations immediately!"

* * *

Rei looked down at the ground a bit disappointed It had been a week since he first met the princess since then she had loyally come to see him everyday at exactly before sunset. However, she hadn't come to visit him yesterday or the day before.

_She's just busy that's all_. He told himself. Maybe it was too much to ask to see her everyday. She clearly had certain duties to tend to as a royal. She is a _princess_ after all.

Rei gave a heavy sigh.

He still was in disbelief of the fact that he had fallen in love with a princess. A _princess._ Of all people, why someone he knew he had no chance with? But he couldn't help it. No matter how many times he told himself it was silly to have feelings for her, he still found himself thinking about her every chance he got. And when he did see her his heart fluttered and his cheeks flushed as he tried not to fumble over his words.

When he did manage to get a full sentence out and become accustomed to the girl's company, he found she was quite an interesting person to talk to. She had a wide knowledge of books, and sometimes told him short versions of stories he had never heard of before, whether truth or fiction. They also could go into deep discussion on theories philosphers presented that they read about, or certain ideals. He never knew someone could be so wise and knowledgeable and yet appear the way which Miku did. He felt like their conversations could go on endlessly if the moon didn't come out to remind them it was late. When they didn't talk it was because Miku requested he play a song for her, which he always said yes to.

He enjoyed it very much, which was why he tried his best to finish work quicker and quicker each day.

Rei sat on the fountain thinking about their past conversations and wishing she was there to continue them.

"What's with the serious expression?" A recognizable voice asked through her sweet harmonic tone.

Rei's head snapped up.

"Miku!"

"Sorry I'm late. I have been quite busy lately," She said recalling everything that happened up to this point.

"No it's fine! I don't mind at all," Rei lied not wanting want her to feel guilty.

"No, really, I had not kept my promise to see you the past two days."

"Miku, it's fine," Rei said reassuringly, "I understand."

The princess smiled, "Thank you."

Rei returned the smile. Then asked, "Just curious, is there any reason you were so busy yesterday?"

Miku heaved a sigh. She had been doing that a lot lately, sighing heavily. She supposed it just felt nice to let out a bit of stress through a single gesture.

"Well..." Unsure how to start off she hesitated and then decided to start from when her cousin visited.

Within minutes Miku had told Rei about the long two days. From the news Meito brought about Meiko, which took a while to get out of her throat and nearly made her cry again, all the way up to when she had found the injured man Kaito.

When she had finished she gave a little huff and stared at her hands on her lap with a slightly sad expression.

"And now my mother wants me to meet a prince so that I can marry and unite our kingdoms."

As if Rei hadn't been shocked enough by the river of news, this one hit him like a rock.

"Marriage?" He croaked not sure if he heard her right.

The princess nodded.

"Wow...that's...a lot," He managed to say.

The girl shook her head. "Indeed." Then she turned to Rei as if realizing she had done something stupid. Shaking her head she apologized, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dumping all this on you."

"N-no! No! It's fine, it's alright," He answered not minding at all. If it were someone else he may have acted a little less caring, but he felt like Miku was a friend he knew for years rather than a week. "Sometimes you just need to let it all out."

Miku gave a weak smile, "Thank you."

"So, who is this prince you are to meet?" Rei questioned after a moment of silence through which he had tried to figure the best way to reply to this sudden news.

"Yuuma Van Young II, He is from a distant, yet powerful land called Momoiro."

"I've heard of that place, it's rather far isn't it?"

Miku nodded, "Very, so he may not be very familiar with our language. Actually, over there cherry blossom trees are quite common and many people believe that the prince there is a good omen because he has strange pink hair."

"Sort of like you, then."

Miku laughed, "I suppose. Perhaps that is why my mother suggested him to me."

"Well, I hope he doesn't get in the way of our visits," Rei said half-joking half hopeful he was right.

The princess giggled, "Of course not! I wouldn't dare miss your playing."

Rei grinned trying not to show his relief, "Good. Because otherwise I wouldn't really have an audience."

The two continued to laugh and joke lightheartedly until they realized that night had long been. So, Rei played a song for her and she said her goodbyes.

Rei rushed home, he knew the cobbler would not be cross, but he felt guilty for missing dinner.

Once there, he placed his violin in the back and hurried upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Rui, I'm home!" He whispered loudly, not wanting to wake up the cobbler, as he entered their attic room.

"Rui?" He asked cracking the door open a bit.

When there was no reply, he assumed she was asleep, but as he opened the door fully he found she wasn't there.

"That's odd," Rei thought aloud and then went over to her bed where he noticed a piece of paper was folded neatly on the sheets.

_Rei,_

_It was getting late and I was hoping to bring you home for dinner so I went out to look for you. If you get home before I, don't worry because I will be back before seven o'clock. _

_Love,_

_Rui_

Rei stared at the note a moment then looked out the small window to the clock tower.

It was 9 o' clock. Rui normally starts making dinner around 5. Which means it's been four hours since she left, and she wasn't back.

Panic began to sink in as Rei stared at the note.

"Rui?" He called in a normal tone, "You home? RUI!?" He nearly yelled.

Rui wasn't one for pranks, but Rei didn't hear a reply.

Without another word he rushed downstairs and towards the cobblers room. Rui could find her way around pretty well, but even she knew to bring someone with her in the large city which even a non-blind man couldn't navigate through too easily.

He threw the door open and his heart sank to his stomach as he saw the empty, untouched bed of the cobbler.

"No...NO!" Rei ran outside.

"RUI!? MR. KINJO?!" He shouted through the streets.

The air was suddenly chillier outdoors, and Rei left his coat inside. But he hardly noticed as he searched frantically through the area calling his sisters and the cobbler's name.

_Where are they?!_ He thought as he ran along the cobblestone streets. _Are they still searching for me? Surely they would've noticed how late it is? Maybe they ended up staying at someone elses place? They couldn't have gone far right?_

But Rei knew better, four hours is a long time, and they had no reason to stay at anyone's home. Once these things became more obvious to his mind he started thinking for the worse.

_What if they were robbed? Or kidnapped? Rui would probably be worth a lot as a slave, but what about Mr. Kinjo?_

These worries and fears only got worse and worse with each step he took, which gradually became quicker and quicker. He was so lost in thought that, if it weren't for him looking up to see where he was at, he would've missed a distinctive object lying on the street.

Rei's eyes widened with horror once he noticed the object.

"Is that?" Rei wondered in terror.

As he got closer and was able to see what it was, he nearly collapsed as his thoughts about the thing were confirmed.

Lying on the ground with a small stain of dried red blood was a white ribbon.

* * *

_Didn't see THAT coming huh?!_

_In case you didn't get the end, remember Rui always wears a white ribbon?_

_Yeah..._

_Anywho, I know it's gonna be a lot, but Yuuma VY2 will be coming to join us. He probably isn't gonna become a main character though, and will likely just be there as a plot device to drive a little suspense for a few chapters._

_Unless I decide to keep him... fufufu :-)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oooo~ getting pretty suspenseful huh?_

_DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING HUH!? XD_

_lol, anyway, this will again be with Rei, since he seems pretty popular, he gets another chapter ;) But Meito will be there too because I haven't written about him in a while._

___Story inspired by fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

Rei stared at the ribbon, then the bloodstain, then back to the ribbon. His eyes were wide with horror.

"No...no,no,no,no..No, oh please, please God no," He begged collapsing to the ground still staring at the scene before him.

All his positive feelings from earlier were blown away in an instant, whisked away by the bitter wind that swirled through the streets. He was suddenly aware of the frigid air that surrounded him, and he shivered through the cold that settled inside and around him. Without realizing it tears had begun to fall from his eyes and formed little stains on the road.

His face was frozen in a look of extreme disbelief as he stared at the ribbon as a whirlwind of other emotions swam through his mind. Shock, sadness, confusement, loneliness, heart-broken, and worst of all fear for Rui. What happened to her? The blood stains triggered Rei's darkest imagination. Images of Rui being deeply wounded and lying in a dark prison somewhere, or standing on a podium as a man asked for bids to sell her as a servant for whatever vile needs. The worst was the picture of the poor blind girl lying in a dark alley bleeding uncontrollably with tears in her eyes muttering, "Rei...help..me..."

Rei would've sat there all night long with these horrific images spinning in his head, if not for something that triggered his senses.

A low groan echoed through the empty streets. Rei's head snapped up at the noise. He scanned his surroundings for the source.

Suddenly he heard another groan, Rei quickly followed his ears and looked towards a small stone archway. There in the small illumination provided by the lamplights, he saw something move.

"R-Rui?" He asked hopefully.

The shadow groaned.

Rei stood to his feet and rushed over to the being.

Unfortunately it wasn't Rui, however it was a familiar looking shoemaker.

"Mr. Kinjo!" The dark haired twin exclaimed.

The man was hunched over, propped up against the stone wall, a small bump was formed on his head along with a gash that spilled blood along the side of his face. He was still unconscious, but by his continuous groans he seemed to be coming to.

"Mr. Kinjo! Mr. Kinjo!" Rei shook the cobbler's uninjured arm trying to quicken his ascent to consciousness.

The man groaned again but this time his eyes fluttered a little and he heaved a little "hrmf". Slowly his eyes began to open.

"uuhhgh, where am I?" He said in a lazy voice.

"Mr. Kinjo, it's me! Rei!"

"Re-Rei? Rei...REI!" He jumped to a proper position as if just realizing something important. He grabbed Rei's arm, "Rei! Thank goodness, me an Rui were beginning to worry."

The old man searched his surroundings and then frowned. "Wh-where is Rui?"

Rei's face fell his heart dropping back to his stomach. "I was hoping you would know."

"The last thing I remember is she and I were looking for you and then..." His eyes widened, "Oh no...Oh God no!"

"What is it!?" Rei asked scared by the old man's horrified expression.

"Rui! She-! She was...kidnapped."

* * *

It had been a week since the news of Meito's sister had reached him.

He tried to hide it, but he couldn't help but feel so empty and cold inside, and it wasn't because of the slow approach of autumn.

Lately he found himself wandering the castle with a blank expression and an empty mind as he watched his feet take him from corridor to corridor.

Today he had wandered farther than expected and ended up near the sickbay. He gave a heavy sigh and was about to turn when a voice startled him.

"Are you lost?" The voice asked. It was a man's voice, light and slightly harmonic, like Mikuo's only a little bit deeper.

Meito turned to see who was speaking to him. It was a royal, that he could tell from the quality of the fabric he wore and the intricacy of his white and black embroided jacket. His pants were also white and he wore black suede boots. Underneath his jacket he wore a black vest and a white dress shirt.

His hair was a strange pink, which confused Meito a little.

He had never met this man before, and wondered why he was here.

"No, I am just wandering the castle," Meito replied.

"Ah, fantastic, because I am afraid I am rather lost," He said, "I am supposed to be at the king's quarters, but I fear I cannot locate it."

"Surely a servant would've shown you the way?" Meito responded.

"Well, one was, but unfortunately I had stopped to look at a painting and lost sight of him. I searched but he seemed to have dissapeared."

"Why not ask one of the other servants?"

"Well, they all were busy, and I hated to take them from their duties."

"Right..." Meito looked at the man with raised eyebrows. "I am afraid the king's quarters are rather far off. They are near the north tower, which is at the other end of the castle, and several flights up."

_He must've been looking around for hours to have wandered so far. _Meito thought to himself. _He doesn't seem very bright, perhaps I was wrong in assuming he was a royal._

"Ah I see," The man's face fell, "Well alright then, it was a pleasure to meet you..."

"Sakine Meito."

"Yes, a pleasure Sir Sakine, I am sure we shall cross paths again soon." With that he bowed and headed off.

"What a peculiar man," Meito thought aloud after he had dissapeared around a corner. He shrugged and then began heading back to his room.

* * *

_Meh, short chapter is short . But I didn't know what else to put in! Sorry._


	13. Chapter 13

_Last chapter was short, I know. Super sorry about that X( _

_I know what I want to do with the story, I just don't know how to get there sometimes, which is why I get writers block so much._

_Anyway, hope you are enjoying it so far! Comments, reviews, are greatly appreciated. ;)_

___Story inspired by fanfiction works from solitaryloner ( u/3748450/solitaryloner)_

* * *

Miku sat a bit baffled, a cup of chamomile tea lay on the table in front of her while Len held a white lace parasol, which matched her lacy shoulder-bearing gown, over her head.

To her left a peculiar looking man with incredible pink hair was on one knee holding the princesses hand to his lips.

"At last! I have found my princess," He exclaimed looking up with glittering bright green eyes.

"Uhm...excuse me, but, have we met?" The girl inquired with a blank expression.

"Ah forgive me, dear princess, I had forgotten to introduce myself." He stood up and bowed, he was very tall. "My name is Yuuma Van Young the Second. I have come to court you."

Len and Miku both looked at the man a little bit surprised at how bluntly he spoke.

The princess cleared her throat trying not to turn red, "Uhm..I see, it's nice to meet you Yuuma."

"Likewise dear Miku, you don't mind if I call you Miku right?"

"Not at all," The girl smiled.

"Perfect! Would you also not mind a stroll around the garden with me? I would say it's to view the beauty of this area to it's entirety, but I truthfully would just like to get to know you better."

The princess continued to smile. "You have a very good way with words, I would love to walk with you."

With that the two walked away, leaving a very confused Len behind who was still trying to process the extensive amount of flattery layered in the pink haired royal's words. Especially the part about "courting".

Of course the servant knew that the princess was seeking a husband, but he didn't realize she would start searching so soon. Last she told him, her mother wouldn't stop badgering her to just pick someone.

"I suppose she finally did," Len said with a slightly heart-broken sigh.

"What's with the depressed sigh, young servant?" A deep smooth voice asked from behind the rose bushes.

Len turned but didn't see anyone, he then peered over the rose bush to see the purple-haired gardener squatting behind it trimming the leaves.

"Nothing," Len replied.

That didn't sound like nothing," Gakupo answered, "Sounded a lot like...something."

Obviously Len couldn't just come out and tell the gardener that he had a secret crush on the princess, that could not only risk his career, but would be immensely embarrassing.

"I am just...a bit confused," Len lied.

"Confused? By what?" The man replied chopping off a dead rose.

"By...by how many visitors we've been having lately, first you, then that wounded man in the sickbay, now him, not to mention Sir Sakine. It's a little bit confusing is all." The servant looked away as if admiring the flowers from afar, but actually hoping the man would not see outright lie on his face.

"Hmm, indeed," The man said with a nod.

"I also fear it is overwhelming the princess," He continued, hoping to cover his lie with at least some truth, "She's battled enough emotions with the news of her cousin, I wonder if a courting is a good thing to place on top of it."

"And why do you think that?"

"Well...because, so many emotions...just aren't good for a person."

"How do you know she even feels any emotions for that man?"

"I am sure she doesn't yet, but if she eventually does then.."

"Then?" the gardener looked up as if catching on to the servants emotions.

_Shoot! _

He turned his head away again sweating with panic. "Then...well...it's just not a good thing!"

"Love isn't a good thing?"

"No!" He almost shouted now very flusterd, "I mean-"

"LEN! Could you help me with this basket please?" A male servant called from the apple tree.

"Of course!" He called back happy to be away from this conversation,"Please excuse me," He said and then hurried off.

Gakupo smirked, "Interesting."

* * *

"So you're father rules Momoiro?" Miku inquired.

"Indeed," The man answered.

The two royal's walked together side by side, the man originally offered his arm, but she politely declined.

"You speak our language very well, I am impressed. Most foreigners are hard to understand."

"Thank you, I actually have been studying your language for a time now. Plus my father says I am a fast learner."

"I see."

"What about you?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Any languages or subjects that are to your interest?"

Miku smiled, "Well I love to read. I love spending time in the library."

"Ahh, any genre in particular?"

"No, I'll read anything. Fantasy, philosophy, you name it. I have my cousin to thank for that. He is a magnificent story-teller, you should listen to him sometime."

"Your cousin?"

"Meito Sakine, he is a distant relative, but a relative nonetheless. He is actually staying here with us at the castle, perhaps you've seen him?"

Yuuma thought for a moment, "I feel like the name rings a bell for an odd reason, but I can't figure why..."

"Huh, odd, his family is not very well known."

"Yes...very strange," Yuuma said looking very baffled, "So why is he staying here with you?"

"Oh..well," The girl's face fell.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," He said quickly.

"No it's alright.."

"No it is not. Do not tell me, I do not want to upset you. It is best not to dwell on saddening subjects this gorgeous morn. Besides," Yuuma stopped and turned towards the princess placing a hand on her cheek, "Sadness is not an emotion that flatters your face."

Miku smiled, "Thank you."

"Much better."

* * *

Rawr, short chapter again TT^TT Sorrys


	14. Chapter 14

"So, some prissy royal has come to steal our competition away, eh?" Kaito said with a dissaproving look.

After he had finished his "interesting" conversation with Len, Gakupo finished his work in the garden and came to greet Kaito. After the sickbay was empty, he told his companion of their visitor.

"It would appear so," The gardener sat on the edge of the "sick" man's bed.

"Hmm, this isn't good. If the princess starts gaining a liking to him, the two will be married faster than a rabbit can jump and land."

"What makes you so sure?" Gakupo asked a little coyly.

"You know how females are!" Kaito exclaimed, he heaved a sigh, "The instant they start to admire some man they're fragile minds start to think they have met their true love, or some silly fantasy like that."

Gakupo chuckled. "I am quite sure Miku is far from a romanticized, absent-minded youth."

"Even if so, we must keep an eye on this Yuuma before he ruins our contest. Not only him, but also this servant you have told me about. I think your assumptions are correct on his affections for the princess. I have seen him only a couple times, but it's quite obvious those two share a strong bond, and if that servant tries to pursue his emotions, the two could get closer and closer until the girl has fallen for him as well."

The purple haired gardener nodded.

"I believe the nurse claims by tomorrow I can be up and about, however I am still too bruised and shaken to leave the castle. Plus, the princess seems to want to keep a close eye on me according to the nurse."

Kaito accentuated his last sentence in a rather smug manner as if saying the princess is interested in him already.

"Don't get cocky already," his friend replied not letting the man's pompous comment go unnoticed, "Like you said, Yuuma and the servant, seem like our biggest priorities at the moment. Until they are taken care of, any advances you try probably will fail most miserably."

Kaito shined his famous, mischievous curved grin, "Who's to say we can't try?"

Gakupo shook his head.

* * *

For the next couple of days Rei felt like he was stuck in a dream. His heart was a tornado of emotions, but his mind was unsure which to express, setting him into a emotionless trance. Only at night would he momentarily snap back to reality, only to have it slap him right in the face with the remembrance of Rui. He would silently cry himself to sleep, every night.

Each day he would do his job at the cobbler's, eat, sleep, and then repeat. He never spoke to anyone, not even the cobbler himself, he never left the house, and he never played violin. It merely sat in the corner of his room, slowly gathering dust.

Occaisionally, in those short moments he came into reality again, he wondered if Miku was curious as to where he was, but, though he knew it was ignorant, thought little of it.

Mr. Kinjo was almost as badly affected. While he wasn't exactly the best father figure, he treated the Kagene twins like they were his own children. He truly did care about, and love them, thus making it as tragic an event for him as it was for Rei.

"Rei, it is a beautiful day, you should go outside." Mr. Kinjo said during lunch one fine saturday noon.

Usually, lunch and dinner were times of gathering. Rui, always the brightest of the group, would go on endlessly about her time at the flower shop, and all the nice people she met. All of them would crack a few jokes, and compliment the meal. It was always a bright and merry time.

But after what happened to Rui, their meals were dull and quiet. The sounds of forks and knives clinking against the plates were the only noise made, and even the food seemed tasteless and grey.

"It will be good for you, the fresh air, and the company. Maybe you'll meet someone new, why not bring your violin with you? It's been up in your room for ages, you shouldn't let your skills go rusty now."

Rei was quiet. Perhaps it would be a good idea to go outside...

Finally the young man heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Good boy, be careful out there now."

Rei nodded again and then grabbed his things and left.

Mr. Kinjo was right, at first the air was very refreshing, and the cheery spring mood of the people around him, did boost his morale somewhat.

But as he kept moving along he noticed the flower shop Rui worked at, then he noticed Rui's favorite bookstore, then he saw the dress shop Rui always wished she could buy clothes from. Before long everything he looked at reminded him of Rui and his heart got heavy, and his mood slowly degraded until it was worse than before.

Eventually Rei stopped altogether right at the square where Rui almost tripped and fell in the always empty fountain. He placed his head in his hands trying to get a hold of himself.

"Rei!"

The boy turned to see the last person he wanted to see in such a state.

The royal beauty's luscious green hair was curled and tied into a waterfall braid. She wore a magenta dress embroidered in silver.

"Rei! I haven't seen you since last week! Where have you been?" She asked pleased to see her friend again at last.

"Miku...good evening," Rei said in a dull dreary voice. It had been so long since he'd spoken, that it felt a little bit weird.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her face falling immediately at the tone of his voice.

Rei was silent for a few moments, for once he didn't have that feeling that he could tell the princess anything. He feared if he even mentioned Rui's name he would burst into tears, and he didn't want to make a scene in such a public place.

"I don't want to speak of it," He mumbled.

"Rei..." Miku said reaching out to comfort him but was cut off by the arrival of a tall man.

"You are...*breathe*..quite the uh, *coff* runner, aren't you?"

A tall man with magnificent pink hair came running to the girl's side breathing heavily. His blue clothes were made of such fine material that Rei knew he had to be a royal, but his accent was too thick to be from any of the nearby countries. His eyes were as vibrant a green as Miku's, but they were more of a lime, than the turquoise Miku's were.

Miku giggled she smiled up at the man with a fondness that reminded that of which a sister gave brother.

Rui used to smile at me like that, Rei thought mournfully.

"Rei, this is Yuuma Van Young the Second. He is the prince I told you would be visiting," The girl smiled.

That's right. Rei faintly remembered Miku telling him that a prince from a far off land would be coming soon. On any regular day he would've felt jelous of the handsome and charismatic fellow, but clearly his depressed state wouldn't allow such an emotion.

"Pleasure," Rei said dully.

"Likewise," Yuuma flashed a stunning smile. Rei returned it with a lazy nod.

"You seem a little down in the dumps, chip, are you sickly?" The man asked through his thick, smooth accent.

"No."

"Ah...alright then.." Yuuma said and shifted his eyes awkwardly at the blunt response.

"Honestly, Rei, please tell me what is wrong," Miku asked placing a comforting hand on the boys arm.

Rei's eyes shifted towards Yuuma, and then he looked back at Miku.

"Ah...I see," Miku responded understanding the message he was trying to send him. She turned to Yuuma, "Erm, Yuuma," She smiled, "Would you mind getting me one of those cinnamon buns from the bakery? I'm rather hungry."

Yuuma clearly didn't get the reason why she was suddenly sending him off, but he went along anyway." 'Course not! I'll be back." With that he was gone.

"Now tell me," Miku said gesturing to sit on the fountainside. The square wasn't so busy at the moment, so Rei was a bit willing to speak.

Rei obliged and sat down.

Miku's big green eyes stared curiously, yet uneasily at the black-haired peasant.

He took a shaky breath, "I have a sister...did I tell you that?"

She nodded, "You've mentioned her many times, Rui right?"

Rei smiled, "Yeah, I suppose I have. Well, she and I have been through everything together. We were born to a family in the Land of Yellow. Our mother was a servant at the royal palace, and our father was as well.

Our mother died giving birth to us, and our father was pleased to have twins, but he was sick, and later died of an unknown disease. This was the time when the king and queen were still alive, and the kingdom was at peace. So we grew up in the castle, and grew up to become workers there."

"So, why are you so down?"

"...Recently, my sister, whom I had been with since birth, and is the only living blood relative left to me...she...I.." Rei could feel the tears fall welling up in his eyes, "She...she was...ki-kidnapped."

Miku stared at the boy incredulously, "Rei...I'm...I'm so sorry."

Rei wiped the tears from his eyes, "It's my fault...it's all my fault, I shouldn't have stayed so late...I could've saved her I could've-"

"No, no Rei, you couldn't have known this would happen. It's not your fault."

"IT IS!" Rei shouted, "It's my fault...my fault."

* * *

_Questions? Comments? Lemme know ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys! Sorry about the delay again. School is tough this year so, yeah :P_

_Anyway, I changed it to every OTHER saturday, because every week was a little bit too much for me, and while I now know EXACTLY what I want to do, it's really hard to put it on paper, and connect everything so that it makes sense. ._

_Thanks for being such troopers guys, I appreciate every inch of support I am getting. I've gotten several favorites from new fans. But I would LOVE if you guys left more reviews, because I don't want to take things for granted and think I don't have to improve much on anything (which I know isn't true, but still..) So if you guys don't like how it's written, or see an inconsistency that needs fixing, or have some helpful suggestions PLEASE let me know, I LOVE constructive criticism, I really do. It is fantastic for my writing._

_With that said, I think this story is nearing a close, I dont know how many chapters it will take, but it probably wont take much more ._

* * *

Rei was so used to the tears, that it seemed like a normal thing to him. He hadn't realized how many nights had passed that he had cried himself to sleep. He didn't even know what todays date was, as he stopped caring since the incident. He stopped caring about many things after the incident.

He was so mad at himself too, it wasn't until now that he took notice of his foolishness. It really was his fault for all this.

"If only, I hadn't been so foolish. If only..." Rei bawled.

Miku gave a sigh, Rei was surprised to hear it sounded a little irritated. He looked up to see her looking at him sternly.

"Rei, it's not your fault!" She exclaimed, hoping it would sink into his clouded mind, "Stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't have prevented! Stop this nonsense and wake up!"

"Wake up?" The black-haired peasant questioned.

"Yes! You must stop blaming yourself for something that has happened in the past! Just put it behind you and move on! Wake up from this silly dream, and start DOING something about it rather than just letting it be! If you TRULY cared about your sister, you would go out looking for her! For the Lord's sake Rei, you could've asked me to help! I have over a thousand guards by my side that could already be out looking for Rui if you hadn't been sitting her crying a river!"

The princesses voice rose as she spoke, and when she finished she shook her head in disbelief, "Honestly, Rei, why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

"I...I never thought..."

"Well you know now, so are you going to do something about all this?!" She demanded, holding that strong and dominant air but with a lacing of encouragement.

"Y-y-yes!" Rei stood up abruptly and wiped away his tears.

Miku's authoritative look melted back into that warm smile, "Good! Now come!"

* * *

"Father, please! We have plenty of knights that would be more than willing to serve such a command," Miku begged her father. She had just told him of Rei's sister and was trying to reason him into helping.

"Miku, I can't." He turned to the male Kagene twin, "I am sorry young man, but I cannot just send off my knights on a wild cat chase to find someone. Unless it is vital to this kingdom's growth, I cannot take action. I would like to, but the people could take wind of it and see me as some ruler who mindlessly sends off soldiers to do menial tasks when at any moment we could go into war."

"But father, these are times of peace! There hasn't been a war in ten years!" The princess argued.

"All the more reason not to send soldiers. Miku, use that intelligent mind I know you have. Our kingdom has prospered well in those ten years, and it is getting mightier as time goes. The other kingdoms are already fearing we will try to take over them with the mass power we are gaining, and it is only a matter of time before they're fears force them to take action. What if one of them chooses to attack some time after I've sent off my soldiers who knows where? It could be disastrous."

"Father-!"

"I just can't take the risk at this time," He cut her off with a look that told the two that this was a done deal.

Miku tried to find a comeback but couldn't seem to think of one fast enough so she gave an exasperated sigh and nodded.

"As you wish, father," and left the room with Rei, her head bowed and her eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry," She apologized once they reached the hall, "I couldn't convince him."

Rei smiled, he placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and she raised her eyes to meet his.

"It's alright. You did your best, and I am thankful for just that."

* * *

"Well, I shall see you some other time, Miku. Thank you, really, thank you for your help," Rei said with a smile.

The Rei was preparing to leave, first giving his thanks and goodbyes to the kindly girl.

"You're welcome, I am truly sorry I couldn't do anything in the end."

"No worries, you really helped me see clearer. I was being foolish. Like you said, instead of walking aimlessly I should actually DO something to help my sister. Tomorrow, I am going to go search for Rui myself."

"You're leaving?!" The girl asked shocked.

Rei nodded, "Yes. Even if it takes me to my dying day, I will find her. That I promise you."

At last Rei's weak smiles, and self-pitying thoughts had been cleared. That tornado of emotions were replaced with confidence, and his mind snapped permanently away from it's dreamlike state. Now that he had set his goal, he was determined to stick to it. He was going to find Rui, no matter what happens, he will find her.

Miku was quiet a moment, she then suddenly wrapped her arms around Rei and hugged him tightly. She had never realized how much shorter she was than him, at least a foot or so.

"I will miss you," She said despondently.

"I will miss you too," He responded hugging her back.

The two broke apart, and Miku was surprised to find she was holding back tears. She had only spent a couple weeks with the peasant boy, and yet she felt so close to him. All those times they spent together, Rei playing his violin, all their conversations on things that would make any normal person's mind hurt, they were no more. Perhaps one day Rei would come back, but, that was a long way off.

"Miku..."

"Yes?"

"I...If I don't return...I want you to know something very important."

"What is that?" Her opulent green eyes stared curiously into Rei's golden luminescent ones.

In one swift movement Rei had taken the girl in his arms and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. It was quick and short, but Miku felt the warmth of his lips against her fly through her whole body. Her heart tripped over itself and she felt her face go redder than she thought possible.

Even after he broke away, the princess was still frozen in shock and embarrassment. She felt all tingly and oddly giddy inside, this new mixture of emotions only got her even more flustered.

"I love you," He said, and with that he turned and left. Leaving the still surprised girl standing there trying to recollect what had just happened.

* * *

_Yes, Rei fans your time has come XD This is NOT the end of the story though! Rei is NOT completely written out, he WILL return. So don't worry. ^.^_


	16. Chapter 16

_I know Rei has quite the following of fangirls in this fanfic (lol XD), but unfortunately you will have to wait to see him again for awhile. X3_

_In the meantime, I am going to try and focus on Meito, Gakupo, Len, Kaito, and Yuuma._

_Also, let me remind you I don't have much knowledge of the specifics of medieval living, like which servants do which. So if it seems a little out of place to you die-hard medieval history fans, sorry about that XI_

* * *

Miku didn't realize how long she had been standing there until Len's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"M'lady?" He asked noticing the girl's dazed state.

"Hmm?" The princess asked in a wispy voice.

The servant looked at her curiously. She looked so...happy? But not the usual happy, and cheerful she was always in. It was sort of a...giddy type of happy. She looked kinda of silly actually. Her eyes stared ahead of her dreamily, and her face was flushed to a light pink.

She placed two fingers to her lips lightly and sighed.

"Are...are you alright, m'lady?"

"Oh, yes...I am quite alright," She responded in way that Len thought meant more than he thought.

"Right...well..M'lady everyone has been looking for you for dinner. Have...you been standing here the whole time?"

"I suppose so," she answered still using a light and wispy voice and looking out ahead of her.

"Ahm...er...right. Well, will you come inside for dinner now?" Len asked still befuddled.

"Yes."

"Now?" he added as she still stood there.

"Yes."

"Right...well, I'll tell the others then."

"Yes.."

"Uhm...fine then.." He said and turned to leave.

As he reached the castle doors he turned to see if the girl was following behind, but saw she was still standing there staring at the sunset. He wondered what had put her in such an...unusual state.

* * *

The princess eventually turned up for dinner, she no longer had that dumbfounded look on her face. But she still seemed to be giddier than normal.

"Is there something wrong with the princess?" One of the servant's, Lily, asked as she and Len washed the dishes.

"I'm not quite sure," Len answered.

"She seemed a little...I don't know...a bit too happy," The girl commented.

"I noticed that too. I cannot figure out what is wrong with her. I worry she has caught some sickness, her face seemed rather red when I saw her."

A light chuckle traveled from the other end of the sink.

Len and Lily turned to see the cook Cecilia (A/N I felt that SeeU was a name too out of place so I changed it to Cecilia.) looking at them with laughter in her eyes. She had a look that told the two she knew something they didn't.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"You two are too innocent," The cook laughed.

"What do you mean?" Len responded a little offended.

"Red cheeks? Giddy, and out of character? Don't tell me you two've never seen a girl in love before." Cecilia chuckled.

"Love?!" The two nearly shouted in unison.

The cook laughed again. "Ah, I see you haven't then."

"That's so adorable!" Lily exclaimed, "Ahh, isn't this fantastic Len?! The princess is in love! Oh, the Queen and King will be so happy! I wonder if it's that handsome prince she has started meeting with recently. Oh, I am envious."

"Now don't be getting any ideas. You have a duty here in the castle, you know. And I could be wrong, so don't go telling every-"

"I must tell the others!" Lily cut in not hearing a word and then hurrying off.

"Hey! You get back here! You still have to finish these dishes!"

"I've already finished~!" The girl sung as she ran off.

"Honestly, that girl..." Cecilia sighed,"Well, Len I suppose you'll have to finish the res-"

She looked up to see Len had dissapeared as well.

"You must be joking!" The cook exclaimed exhasperatedly.

* * *

_The princess in love?! With that overly flatter-giving, simple minded prince? Please!_ Len thought to himself rolling his eyes. He most certainly knew how to kiss backsides that one, but the servant was sure the princess felt nothing but amusement from him.

_No, it had to be someone else,_ he thought. _Who was the last person she spoke to_? He never noticed any of this love nonsense from her until he found her. Maybe it was Meito?

Len remembered that time when those to were acting awefully...close the one day when he found them both in Miku's room together...Sitting on Miku's bed ...with embarassed expressions.

_No! Don't go there Len! _The servant stopped himself feeling his own cheeks turn red. But, it was a possibility that he was the one Miku had grown feelings for.

"Perhaps I should ask him..." He said to himself stopping.

"Ask who?" A familiar voice responded.

Len jumped, he didn't realize anyone was nearby. He had somehow ended up in the courtyard.

On of the benches by the tree, sat the blue haired man that the he and the princess saved from the market.

The servant recalled hearing news that he was well enough to walk, but the princess requested he stay at the castle a while longer, until he was fully healed. He was never quite sure why Miku had asked for this, he just assumed it was because the girl was too kind to let a crippled poor man leave. But, with the news he just learned, he wasn't quite sure what to think.

"No one!" He said quickly, "I was just...thinking out loud."

"I see," The blue-haired man nodded a little skeptically.

"Yes...sorry about that...er?"

"Kaito, Kaito Shion."

"Ah, thank you. Sorry I hadn't asked for your name sooner."

"That's quite alright...Len, right?"

"Correct...So..." Len continued trying to avoid any more awkwardness, "What brings you to the courtyard?"

"Nothing in particular. The nurse said I should try to get as much fresh air as possible. So I came here. I was actually searching for the garden, but this castle is so large, I got lost."

"It does take some time to find your way around."

"Indeed."

Unfortunately, Len's attempts failed, as some more awkward silence followed this.

"So, why did you look so...er...frustrated?" Kaito asked.

"What?"

"When you were walking over here, you looked a little..upset? What seems to be the issue? Got in trouble for not cleaning? Lady problems?" The man joked with a crooked grin.

Len laughed sarcastically, "You could say that last one."

"Oh? Lady problems is it?" Kaito gestured Len to sit beside him.

Len felt a little foolish, seeking love-help from a stranger. But this man seemed to hold an aura of confidence that drew the servant in somehow. Sitting closer now, he could see the man clearly. His eyes were a magnificent blue, they reminded him of Miku's in a way. He had that rougish kind of look, a bit of scruff on his face, unkept hair, probably a traveler. Though Len was a little surprised someone with a broken leg could travel very much, unless he broke it while travelling?

"So tell me, what seems to be the trouble?"

Len chose his words carefully, if he revealed to much he would be in deep trouble.

"Well...I know this girl, and I may have fallen in love with her."

"Ah love, a reason to ignore all logic and trip over your own stupidity. I know the feeling well," The man laughed.

"Ha...right, well I think she is in love with someone else, but I don't know who."

"Hmm, sounds like a problem indeed. Hmm, a man in love with a girl who is in love with another, sounds like you've got your own romance story going there. But, the real question you should be asking is, "Does the man love her back?" See, there is this thing called unrequited love. It is used quite often in those romantic tragedies women seem to eat up. Though it has become some what of a cliche, it is a real thing. So, do you know if the man loves her back? If he does, then you have an even worse problem. If he doesn't, well...she's all yours!"

Len frowned, that most certainly was not the answer he was looking for.

"Isn't that a little...cynical?"

"I suppose, but life tends to be a little bit of a cynic doesn't it?"

The servant thought about that for a moment, "I suppose. But, that's not really the answer I was looking for."

"Well, then I am afraid that is all I have."

"I see...well thank you." Len got up to leave.

"But know this," Kaito stopped him, "I wasn't lying when I said I knew the feeling of love well. It is a dangerous thing, I would be careful with it. Lest you lose more than you bargained to."

The man looked at Len seriously, all joking aside. His gaze was intense, telling Len he wasn't lying.

The servant nodded and then walked away. Wondering what the man truly meant by "knowing the feeling well."

* * *

_Lol, little Len asking big brother Kaito for dating advice. XD_

_Hmm~ Kaito knows the feeling of love? What could it mean...Hehe, that's for me to know and you to find out my loverly readers~ 3_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hi guys!_**

**_So, quick update here on the polls so far:_**

In 1st is Len! With 17 votes! (40% of voters)  
2nd, Rei! With 11! (26% of voters)  
3rd is Meito with 9 (21% of voters)  
4th happens to be Kaito with 5 votes (11% of voters)  
And in last is Gakupo with 0 votes (0% obviously XD).

Alongside him, however, is Yuuma! Whom I added along as well! So if you have any of your 3 votes left, and you are rooting for Yuuma, feel free to vote for him! ANNDDD, as a gift, you can have 2 more votes! So if you REALLY REALLLY want someone to win, well, you should get two more votes. :)

**_I also decided the winner WILL be the one who ends up with Miku in the end. So, if you want someone to marry the lovely princess really badly then VOTE!_**

**_Also, special__ thank you to all my beautiful, sweet, supportive, and just plain FANTASTIC readers!_**

**___Those who both favorited my series:_**

AkatsukIxGirL  
Erza Fullbuster LOVE  
Foreveryours96  
HapiHani246  
Hishiko-Chan1999  
MidnightGlacer  
Mii-chan123  
Orihime00Sama  
Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon  
Tina Tissue  
alexandra8829  
dreamingleaf7  
silvertwilightgemini  
solitaryloner  
xjdifyx  
xxXKuroOtomeXxx  
xXMissPsychicXx

**___Currently follow the series:_**

AkatsukIxGirL  
Bluenobody112  
Erza Fullbuster LOVE  
FangedSerpent21  
Foreveryours96  
HapiHani246  
Konan Uchiha Sasuke  
MegaFan-Girl43  
MidnightGlacer  
Mii-chan123  
Nocturne-Hill  
Orihime00Sama  
Queen Telmirra  
Snowysky01  
Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon  
Tina Tissue  
cheekycheetah  
dreamingleaf7  
tacypoc  
xXMissPsychicXx

**___Left me loverly reviews:  
_**

Erza Fullbuster LOVE  
cheekycheetah  
AkatsukIxGirL  
awesomex09  
solitaryloner  
Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon  
Konan Uchiha Sasuke  
SasuTenNeji Love

tacypoc  
bluefang62  
ChiisanaHasuko  
TheArcherist  
vocagirl23  
animelover26  
somebody  
Guest  
MissB  
anon  
a nalu fangirl  
Orihime00Sama

**___And left me wonderful messages X) :_**

cheekycheetah  
TheCookieNinjaxP  
solitaryloner  
Erza Fullbuster LOVE  
TheArcherist  
AkatsukIxGirL

**___Sorry about this being so long, but I wanted to make sure to thank each and every one of you! Its great to have so much support from you guys ^.^_**

**___And now here is what you actually came for XD_**

* * *

Miku took a sip of tea and smiled into her cup. She gave another wispy sigh and rested her cheek on her hand as she stared at the flower garden surrounding her.

Lately, she had been practically gushing over with uncontainable glee. The tiniest things made her smile, even the worst jokes made her giggle like a silly child, and everything just looked so much more beautiful and vibrant through her eyes.

If this was what love felt like, she wished she knew it sooner.

Sure she felt moronic with it all, but she didn't care.

"I heard you have fallen in love," A voice commented a little coyly from nearby.

Miku grinned and nodded towards Gakupo.

"So it's true then? How does it feel?"

"It's amazing," Miku sighed, "I had always thought romance and love was something for sappy love stories, but...it's so much more."

Gakupo chuckled, "You seem more love_struck_ than just in love."

"What is the difference?" The princess asked.

"Being in love is a simple feeling, your heart beats a little faster, and your face flushes and instantly get nervous when you are around that person. To me being lovestruck is to be so shocked by said person's looks, or actions, that all you can think about is them. And once you find out they might love you in return you seem to think the world is just such a more gorgeous place than before. However, sometimes it is dangerous."

"How can being lovestruck be dangerous?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes it's not real."

"What? How-?"

"Simple, like I said, I believe you become lovestruck because you are so baffled by a person's sudden actions towards you, or their attractiveness, that your mind instantly confuses that admiration with love. Or, if, say, someone were to admit their love for you, or kiss you, it could've triggered some sort of reaction that you think is love. But, really it's just the giddiness of finding out that someone thinks you are great enough to be loved. It's almost like vainity sometimes."

Miku stood there is shock. Not because the gardener was much more intelligent than she thought, but that he had brought such a fact to her. Did she really love Rei? Or was it really just that?

She shook her head. _No, I must be rational. Don't believe everything you are told, Miku.  
_  
"How did you create this theory?" She questioned, now skeptical.

"I didn't, I read it in a book somewhere. I don't recall which, or the author. But he was quite the esteemed one I remember."

"Hmm, I see."

"Well I must be off then, it has been a pleasure speaking to you, as always," with that the gardener bowed and left.

* * *

Kaito laughed, "Did she believe it?"

"Well, she seemed skeptical," Gakupo replied.

"Course she did! Honestly, where did you come up with that nonsense?"

"I was just spewing whatever came to mind, I suppose it did leave an effect though. For, she did seem to be mulling it over."

Kaito grinned, "Ah, that's just too great. Doubt is always a good way to ruin love."

The two devious rogues were sitting on a bench in the courtyard where the gardener had found his friend sitting.

"I am a little surprised though, the princess is quite intelligent, you'd think she'd be able to realize the nonsense of it all without having to think," Gakupo added.

"Like I said, love is a vulnerability, it tends to ruin the minds of even the smartest," Kaito answered.

Gakupo may think his aquaintence bright, brighter than most men indeed, but that didn't mean he agreed with him all the time. When it came to love especially. However, he let it go. Kaito was very...opinionated, and he didn't want to get into an argument anyway.

"So what's this I heard you tell the servant boy? I overheard you talking to him earlier," He asked trying to ignore his disliking towards Kaito's comment.

"I planted a bit of doubt in his mind as well."

"Such as?"

"Well technically I didn't lie. I told him love was dangerous, and if he makes a deal with it, he might lose more than what he intended."

Gakupo nodded. Again, he didn't usually agree with Kaito on such a subject, but he had to admit, that was true...somewhat. Meaning, while it didn't apply to him, it most certainly applied to his companion.

"So, tell me. How far do you think you have come in reaching the princesses heart?" Kaito asked.

"Not very far," Gakupo admitted, "I fear all I am in her eyes so far, is a gardener with strange theories."

Kaito chuckled.

"What about you?"

"I haven't spoken to her since I got out of 'recovery'. But, I think I still have a good chance. She sees me simply as a weak man, which will make it easier for me to approach her."

"Any news of the foreign prince?"

"No, nothing. I was wandering the castle the one day and I saw him going into the tower. And curious, I followed him and saw he had a telescope in his hand. Unfortunately, I am not very good at sneaking about, so he noticed my presence. But, when I asked what he was doing and he said he was searching the sky of a carrier pigeon; adding that in his country carrier pigeons are the most common way to carry letters to and fro. So, sadly, I haven't really found anything about him yet."

"He is a rather peculiar fellow. He seems to get lost rather easily. One time he entered the garden asking for directions to the dining hall. A little later, when I was putting things away, I saw him wandering the servants quarter. After giving him directions again, I saw him entering someones room."

"Who's room?"

"I am not sure. It was on the second floor however, north wing."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Quite."

* * *

Meito was in the stables tending to his horse when he came across a rather confused looking Miku.

"Something bothering you?" The baron's son asked.

"Yes...You've read a lot of books right Meito?"

Meito smiled, "Do you really need to ask?"

Miku returned the gesture and continued, "Have you read any philisophical or theological books?"

"A few. Why?"

"It's a rather extensive story, but in short: someone told me about a theory that I am trying to figure out if it true or false."

"What's the theory?"

At this point Miku's face flushed a little, "It's a theory about...love."

"Love?" Meito echoed surprised.

Love was a subject he never thought Miku would think about. She was more interested in studying about human nature, or political theories. Love was the last thing he thought she would say when she mentioned "philisophical and theological" readings.

Miku shuffled her feet embarassed. "Y-yeah. Have you read any about that?"

"'fraid not. I don't think they even exist," Meito answered still puzzled by the unusual question.

"Oh," Miku said crestfallen.

Meito, always the gentleman (and also unable to see the princess in a sad state) asked why she wanted to know.

"I was talking to our new gardener, Gakupo, he told me that there is a difference between being lovestruck and being in love.." The girl continued to explain what she had just learned, "I was a little skeptical, so I wanted to find the source in order to see it myself."

Meito was shocked the princess fell for such an obvious lie.

"It's nonsensical blather Miku. Probably just something he made up."

"I don't know. Gakupo just doesn't seem like a liar."

"People aren't always as they seem to be. Some people even put on a facade and lead people on just to hurt them."

Meito froze realizing what he had just said. He saw Miku bite her lip and grip her arm to prevent herself from trembling.

"Miku, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of...I am so sorry," The man apologized, regret in his eyes.

She shook her head, "No, no, it's alright. I know you didn't mean to. Thank you for helping me," with that she turned and left.

Meito rested his head on his horses side. _You moron. Reminding her of Meiko at such a time..._

He felt his own eyes begin to well up with tears at the thought of her and was instantly frustrated with himself for showing such emotion. He should be over it all by now.

"Well, it was only a matter of time...it won't be much longer until the queen and king hold that ceremony they promised her," He told his horse.

It neighed in response.

* * *

_Yeah this is late...I know... SORRY. X(_

_I totally forgot about Meiko's ceremony *facepalm* Well...next chapter is gonna be ...sad. :'(_


	18. Chapter 18

_I have been putting off a lot of stuff in this series it feels, so these next few chapters will be character development between Gakupo, Kaito, and Meito._

_I feel the reason Gakupo is so unpopular is because there isn't much you know about him (same with Meito), and all you guys seem to see in Kaito is that he is a heartless bandit (which he technically is but... XD) _

_So, I am going to try and go deeper into those characters for a bit before the FINALE~ (so this series might end up a lot longer then I intended ^^;)_

_Also, sorry I didn't update last week, I had another writing block._

* * *

Miku stared into the mirror in front of her. Her hair was woven in a waterfall braid with black ribbon braided in. Her dress was the best she had, a purple gown with white lace and frill, and a diamond chocker, with a large purple gem in the center dawned her neck. Her black slippers could barely be seen beneath the long skirt.

Despite going through such lengths, the beauty of her dress could not remove her lifeless expression and empty eyes.

Today was Meiko's death ceremony.

The princess just wished to be done with it. While she did want to honor Meiko, and they wouldn't actually be burying her body (it had already been buried in Baron Sakine's graveyard with the rest of the family), Miku couldn't bear to think of it.

A small knock on the door brought the girl out of her fazed state.

"Come in."

It was her mother.

"How are you?" She asked crossing the room to take her daughter's hands in her own.

"Not well," She answered honestly.

"Me neither..." Her mother replied.

The princess looked up at her mother, she looked as if she had been crying. Miku couldn't blame her. The Sakine's were like family to all the Hatsune's, her mother had treated both Meito and Meiko like her own. To her it must've been like losing her own child.

"I feel so...empty," The girl added as she glanced over at the mirror to see once again see the pale lifelessness that had become of her.

"I do as well. Come, it is time."

* * *

Miku stared at the tombstone with Meiko's name engraved upon it. It would've felt like such a beautiful day, had it not been the day of such a mournful event. The girl hadn't listened at all during the ceremony, but merely gazed emotionless ahead of her.

Despite the ceremony being long over and everyone being gone, Miku still sat there staring at the rich marble stone, hand-carved by only the best.

"My only wish, is that she is in the Lord's Paradise, and not in the furnace beneath our feet," A voice commented behind her.

The princess looked behind her and saw Meito staring at the stone as well, his expression difficult to read.

"You've been sitting here for quite some time, why don't you walk with me?" He asked.

The girl agreed and stood to her feet.

For a long time they walked silently, not within an awkward silence, nor an entirely peaceful one, just...silently. The two were lost in their own thinking too much to speak.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named Jack," Miku said.

The baron's son looked at her confused.

"That was my favorite story you know, Jack and the Beanstalk. I always asked you to tell that story," She continued with a smile.

"I remember," Meito laughed.

"Meiko hated it though, she preferred Cinderella," The princess added with a chuckle.

"Ah, that's right. She always loved those romances. It's funny how different you two could be from one another at times," Meito answered.

"And yet...we were the same. While we both liked completely different things, Meiko and I always thought the same way and acted too."

"That is most certainly true."

The two smiled as they continued to reminisce about the time they spent with their deceased companion.

"I think she is," Miku said after a period of silence, "In Heaven that is."

Meito responded with a smile, "You know what? I think so as well."

* * *

_"Green dresses, crimson, black or purple,_

_were never worn by ladies,_

_nor golden hair tied in a fair braid,_

_as beautifully as she who robs me_

_of my will, and takes away the path_

_of my liberty, so I cannot even_

_tolerate a lighter yoke.__..."_

Kaito scoffed and set down the parchment in his hands.

_Love poems, bah. _He thought to himself scathingly.

The rogue was taking one of his daily walks around the castle when he happened upon the royal library. He was surprisingly quite a vast admirer of poetry, as he liked the rhythmic tune they held, sort of like music.

Though, obviously, he was not pleased with the fact that most of it was used for romantic reasons.

Why waste such an art on pointless things? He thought.

He turned back to the bookcase of folded parchment, and pulled out another. At the top was the title "Fast Rode The Knight". It seemed familiar to him, but he could not recall why. His gaze scrolled down to the short poem below and he read it to himself.

_"Fast rode the knight_  
_With spurs, hot and reeking,_  
_Ever waving an eager sword,_  
_"To save my lady!"_  
_Fast rode the knight..._"

Kaito stopped there and crumpled the paper into a ball before he threw it across the room with a surprising amount of force.

He did not watch it hit the wall, he did not see it tumble onto the rug, he didn't wait for it to stop and stare as it lay there limply. He turned and left, vowing to never go back to the library again.

* * *

_"Fast rode the knight  
__And leaped from saddle to war.  
__Men of steel flickered and gleamed  
_Like_ riot of silver lights,  
__And the gold of the knight's good banner  
__Still waved on a castle wall._

_A horse,  
Blowing, staggering, bloody thing,  
Forgotten at the foot of a castle wall.  
A horse...  
Dead at the foot of a castle wall."_

_"That's horrible!" A girl's voice exclamed. _

_"I think it's magnificent!" a young boy with mysterious blue hair answered, "Just think, the brave knight rides into battle, leaping from his horse as he enters the crowd of warrirors!"_

_"Leaving his poor horse to die at the foot of the castle wall," the girl added solemnly._

_The boy rolled his eyes, "You're too soft Lily."_

_"Don't be so heartless! Horses are living things too!" Lily replied jumping to her feet, "Have a heart Kai," She added with a pleading face._

_The boy blushed and looked away, "Fine, fine, but only because you are too cute to ignore."_

_Lily smiled. She kissed "Kai" on the cheek and giggled as his face turned redder..._

* * *

Kaito gasped as he woke up from his dream. He placed his hand over his forehead and sighed a long, sad, sigh.

He sat up in his bed and opened the mahogany drawer by his bed. Inside was the jacket he had come with. He reached inside one of the jacket's hidden pockets and pulled out a folded letter. After unfolding it, Kaito's eyes scanned the smooth and quick handwriting to the last sentence which read:

"_Can't wait to see you again." _With a little heart drawn beside it and below a signature that read:

_I love you Kai,_

_ ~Lily~_

Kaito stared at that last part with sad eyes.

"I love you too Lily," He whispered and kissed the note before folding it back up and putting it away.

He laid back down and stared at the ceiling above him.

"I can't wait to see you either..." he muttered.

* * *

_Okay, technically the poem "Fast Rode the Night" and the stories of "Cinderella" and "Jack and the Beanstalk" came after the medieval period, but I like to think that the time this book takes place is in some sort of alternate universe. As in, it's set in the medieval period, but not really. It's hard to explain. :P_


	19. Chapter 19

_So many plot lines, so little time. *sigh* Geez, reverse harems are a lot of work. xD_

_I mean, I guess most R.H's don't really mention the characters backgrounds that much, but I personally find it makes the characters more intriguing to know the source of their motives and actions. The only person that isn't interesting is Gakupo...yeah, I am just gonna come out and say he is a boring character..._

_Well, now that I am done telling you about stuff you don't care about (as usual), here's the next chaptah~!_

* * *

The princess gave a sigh of relief as she laid down on her bed.

So many things had occurred that she hadn't really had time to stop and think for a while. Her mind was such a confused pool of thoughts that she really needed a moment to sort it out.

She thought about what Gakupo had told her about love, and now that she had the time to think she began to realize what a complete fool she had been for not realizing the ridiculousness Meito had seen in the theory. She respected Gakupo, but perhaps he is the type who will believe anything he's told, why else would he tell her such a theory after all?

She then thought about Rei. While she was now positive that the gardener's theory was false, it did leave her with a seed of doubt. She still wondered what that kiss really meant to her personally. Did she love Rei back? was a question she wasn't sure she could answer yet.

"_It was such a wonderful kiss though," _She thought with a lovesick sigh.

Then she remembered Yuuma. What was he to her exactly? Even though she promised her mother to give the arranged marriage idea a chance, from the beginning she didn't have much hope for it. Yuuma was...well to put it bluntly, too dumb for her. He gets lost incredibly easily, and is very scattered brained. His accent is very nice to listen to though, so even though what he says can be moronic, at least the voice he says it in sounds pretty.

After today, Miku also began to feel as if the Meiko epidemic was beginning to cool over. She truly missed her dear friend, but she had begun to try her best to stop mourning and get a hold of herself. She especially had Meito to thank for that, every step of the way he had been their for her. He was the first one to comfort her, and while it was still very embarassing to think about, she was glad Meito was the one who saw her in her weakest moment weeks ago.

Actually, now that she thought about it, Meito was only staying because of the death ceremony today...

The princess jolted forward with this realization and, after nearly falling off her bed, rushed out of her bedchamber to find him.

* * *

"Meito!" she called pounding on the door to the room he was staying in.

She called out his name again, but heard no reply.

"Shoot!" She muttered. Where could he be?!

She went through the list of places he would be most likely to be, and her first conclusion was the stables. Eagerly, she picked up her skirts and rushed outside in that direction.

Luckily, she was quick to see the striking crimson hair of her distant cousin as she neared the stable door.

"MEITO!" she shouted, sounding both upset and relieved.

"Miku?" He responded looking up and seeing the girl racing towards him.

She saw the saddle in his arms a well as the stuffed travellers bag slung over his shoulder.

"Meito what on earth are you planning on doing?!" She demanded crossly.

"W-well, I was, aha ah..." He tried nervously.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?!"

"No!...Ah...well, yes."

Meito looked at the ground like a child who had just been scolded by his mother.

Miku gave a sigh.

"Why didn't you want to say goodbye?" She asked softly after a moment of silence.

"You know I am not very good with goodbyes...so I did not think much of it," he answered not looking her in the eyes.

"Be honest," She retorted knowingly.

Meito bit his bottom lip.

"Meito, please tell me the truth."

"I.." he began shakily, "I couldn't say goodbye."

"Why not?"

"Because...because I don't...I don't want to leave you," he answered quietly.

Miku looked at him now confused, "Don't want to leave...me?"

"I...I couldn't bear to face you Miku!" He exclaimed finally looking at her face, "I knew if I tried to say goodbye to you I'd just...I'd just lose it completely."

"Why would you lose it?" She asked completely lost.

"...Because...Because I can't bear to part with you!" He nearly shouted, "Every time! Every time I leave you I get this hole in my chest, and I feel really depressed, and I begin to grow this fear that I will never get to see you again, and I pretend I don't know why this happens, but in reality I do! And that reason is because" He paused looking for what to say, when he suddenly blurted out, "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Miku took a step back in utter shock.

"w-w-w-wh-wha?" Was her dumbfounded reply.

Meito placed down his saddle and took a step forward so that he was face to face with the princess and grabbed her hands. Miku, still being almost a foot shorter than him looked up into his brown eyes her mouth gaping open speechlessly.

His face was completely scarlet, and he looked like he might faint from nervousness. But he repeated himself nonetheless.

"I love you Miku Hatsune, I have always loved, and I will always love you."

"M-Me-Meito I...I don't know w-what to say," The girl answered her face getting red as well, "I...I..I-"

Before the princess could reply Meito startled her again by kissing her.

At first it was forceful, but it gradually softened into a sweet, gentle touch of lips that seemed to prevent the princess from pulling away. She didn't want to pull away.

It was too sweet,

Too soft,

Too passionate.

In fact, she realized she was kissing him back, rising on her tiptoes in order for their lips to not break apart, her eyes closing as she allowed herself to be drawn in.

She just barely noticed Meito's arm envelope around her and pull her closer as she placed her hands against his chest.

Slowly the two's lips parted and Miku's eyes opened to see the positively reddened face that she probably had reflected on Meito's usually pale cheeks. He looked just about as stunned as she did.

"Meito, I..." She began

"My lord!" A voice called.

The two broke away from each other instantly.

One of the servants came into view in front of the stable doors and bowed at the two royals.

"There you are, Baron Sakine! I had found some of your possessions left behind in your room, and seeing as how all your other things were cleaned out, I assumed you planned to leave. I brought them with me. Here."

The servant boy held out a locket and a pair of shoes.

"T-thank you very much, good sir," Meito said trying to act as calm and collected as possible. He took the items and placed them in his bag.

"You are welcome, sire," The servant bowed again, "Do you need help preparing for your trip?"

"No, thank you, I already had some help from one of the other servants."

"As you wish," with a final bow to Meito, and another for Miku, the servant left, leaving the two to bask in the awkwardness left behind.

The two stood there in silence, not daring to meet the others gaze, as if afraid it might cause them to faint from pure embarrassment.

"Is that true?" Miku finally asked, staring at the dirt on the ground, "That you've _always_ loved me?"

Meito began to smile as he fixed his gaze on the stable's wall, "I don't recall the exact moment, but since we were kids I had begun to grow feelings for you."

There was another awkward silence.

Meito finally took a deep breath and willed himself to look at his love straight on. Miku was still to embarrassed to face him in return however.

He picked his saddle up from off the ground and walked by the princess, who flinched slightly when he did, to set it on his horse.

Miku stood still staring at the stable floor listening to the shuffle of him putting everything together.

She heard him open the stable door and the sound of him leading his horse out.

Right before he mounted she started, "Meito-"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I...I don't have an answer for you yet...but, will it be alright if I thought about it?" She asked.

Though it sounded probably very cruel in a way -when it came to love, doubt was a dangerous thing she knew- but, it was true. She wasn't sure how she felt, though she had cleared her mind only moments ago, it had only taken that one kiss to jumble it up again.

Meito gave a smile, "Whatever your reply is, I will wait until my dying breath, and even of possible, past that, to hear it."

With that he hopped on his horse and with a sad smile said, "And even if that answer is no, I shall support your decision to the end."

Miku smiled, "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Miku, until another time."

"Goodbye, Meito."

* * *

_Ohohoho! Two of our wonderful guys have declared their love before their departures, eh? Again, DON't WORRY, I am not killing off the characters, they will reappear soon, I just felt it right that they would leave at this time. I mean, they can't stay forever right? they have to leave eventually. Even Gakupo, Yuuma and Kaito will have to leave soon. Not Len though, since he is a servant. :P_


	20. Chapter 20

_So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Since Spring Break is nearing I've been focusing on other things. Sorry! :(_

* * *

Meito stared at his hands gloomily.

He finally had kissed the love of his life and she had returned the kiss, so why did he feel so empty inside?

Perhaps it was because it was early and he had not fully awoken yet, or perhaps it was because it was simply too good to be true.

But, no matter what lie he tried to convince himself of, he knew the truth was that Miku didn't truly return the feelings he had for her. Though she may not realize it yet herself, his conscious claimed that was the case. She had said she couldn't give an answer yet, but instead of giving him hope, that hesitance only assured Meito that this theory was true.

Meito considered himself a rational man, and knew how to control his feelings. He knew to just move on and not dwell on the past.

However, even though he knew that was what he should do, his broken heart obviously did not.

By the time night had fallen, Meito had reached the outskirts of a little village no more than twenty miles away from home. He decided to stop at a small inn and spend the night there.

He tied his horse to the empty and rotting water trough and headed inside. He wasn't surprised to see the place was nearly empty, only two people sat at one of the dusty tables playing cards. One was a mammoth of a man with broad shoulders and oversized hands that could hardly hold the cards in them due to their size, the man sitting across from him was built similarly to Meito, but with a long hunched torso blanketed by his cloak. His hood shadowed his face, which Meito thought odd considering how dim the inn already was.

At the front desk, which was just a small wraparound counter with a sheet of dust layered over it, was a frail old woman who was hunched over the counter-top. A long, thin shawl covered the skin that sagged around her bony figure like an oversized cloth.

"One room please," He said.

The woman's bones cracked as she slowly took the money and pulled a key from the drawer.

"Room fourteen," she said with an emotionless exprssion.

"Thank you," Meito said politely, "May I also have a stall for my horse?"

"We don't have any horse stalls," She said with her raspy voice.

"Ah...right, well thank you again."

"Uh-huh," she grunted what sounded like a cough and then pointed the young baron towards the staircase.

After going outside to fetch water for his horse, which he had to find at the small well in the middle of the village after finding that the inn didn't own one, Meito went to his room to sleep.

"It's not the most comfortable place, but it will do for now, I just need some sleep," He told himself before stretching out a yawn.

He had hardly pulled his wool blanket over him, which was too short to cover his legs, before he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Miku woke up the next day with a terrible headache, tired eyes, and hardly the will to sit up. She had spent all night worrying herself over her decision between Meito and Rei.

Who knew love could be so troublesome? She thought as she forced herself out of bed.

She heard a light knock on the door, which in her state sounded just as loud as a cannon being shot.

"come in," she muttered just barely loud enough to be heard.

Len stepped into the room with a tray of food resting on a silver platter.

"You missed breakfast, so I brought you some," He said with a slight bow as he tried to make sure nothing spilled.

"Thank you Len," she said with a yawn.

Len chuckled, "It is quite alright princess." He placed the tray on the bed and then took a slip of paper off of it.

He handed it to Miku, it was a letter.

"It arrived not too long ago, it doesn't say who it is from, but it seemed important."

"Hm, odd...Thank you, Len," She replied giving the envelope a curious look.

"You are welcome, I shall be in the kitchen if you need me," He said with a bow before leaving. Before closing the door though he turned with a smile and said, "I wish you a beautiful day, Miku."

"Thank yo- wait did you just call me-?" Before she could ask he had left.

A smile crossed her face and she gave a small giggle before returning her attention to the letter. It was a plain letter it was sealed with wax, but there was no crest stamped on it, so it couldn't be from a royal. Across the front was her name scribbled quickly upon it.

Maybe it was from Rei? She thought. Her eyes lit up excitedly at the thought. She tore the envelope open to find a small square note inside. Her heart fell, it wasn't from Rei.

She sighed and flipped the small note over to read what was on it. As she scanned the beautiful cursive that covered the letter her hand began to tremble and her eyes widened with pure horror.

"_Dear Princess Miku," _it said,_  
_

_"I am quite happy to inform you that two of your beloved friends have suddenly found themselves trapped in my dungeon! Wonderful, is it not? Well, if you wish to see them again I suggest you come pay me a nice visit. Why not bring your servant Len with you? We can trade! Len for Meito and Rei. I think that is fair, don't you? I mean the odds are in your favor after all! One for two! How kind am I?_

_Meet me at Burgundy Inn on the outskirts of Kokoro Village on the 13th of May if you wish to take part in this trade._

_Oh, yes, I suggest not telling anyone about this, not even Len actually. For you will be happy to know that I have placed a spy among the residents at your castle! Clever, right? Who is it? Well, I can't tell you that, now can I? That's a secret._

_If you decide not to take part in the trade that is perfectly fine! I'll just take that as you giving me the okay in killing your two friends! _

_Good day Princess, hope to see you soon!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Mira Kingane"_

"Mira Kingane?" Miku thought her hands shaking, "Who is she? How does she have Rei and Meito? w-w-why does she want Len?!" These thoughts swirled in her mind giving her a splitting headache.

"How...No, no, Rei...Meito! How...?" She whimpered as she slumped down to the floor her hands gripping her head unable to even process this frightening letter.

"Oh my God, no...No, how? This isn't possible!" She repeated to herself, "this isn't happening, what twisted human would do this?...kill them? Oh God no...no no no no!" She covered her face with her hands, "no...no...no..."

* * *

_Ohhhh snap! Who is Mira Kingane? Hehe, well, well well, you'll find out soon enough. Muwahaha :3_

_**Since I am only 5 weeks away from school ending, I really need to focus on my grades, so I won't be updating for some time. This is also why I have been missing a couple weeks because I have a few finales and some projects I really need to focus on right now. Sorry! x(**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks so much for all the kind words guys, I love you all so much, you guys are super sweet! One of you guys even said I was a "cool author" and that COMPLETELY made my day. _

_Seriously though I love you guys! Thank you soo much! You guys are too sweet!_

* * *

_Dear Princess Miku,_

_"I am quite happy to inform you that two of your beloved friends have suddenly found themselves trapped in my dungeon! Wonderful, is it not? Well, if you wish to see them again I suggest you come pay me a nice visit. Why not bring your servant Len with you? We can trade! Len for Meito and Rei. I think that is fair, don't you? I mean the odds are in your favor after all! One for two! How kind am I?_

_Meet me at Burgundy Inn on the outskirts of Kokoro Village on the 13th of May, late dusk if you wish to take part in this trade._

_Oh, yes, I suggest not telling anyone about this, not even Len actually. For you will be happy to know that I have placed a spy among the residents at your castle! Clever, right? Who is it? Well, I can't tell you that, now can I? That's a secret._

_If you decide not to take part in the trade that is perfectly fine! I'll just take that as you giving me the okay in killing your two friends!_

_Good day Princess, hope to see you soon!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Mira Kingane_

* * *

"No, Miku pull yourself together," the princess told herself gripping the parchment tightly. She wiped her tears away furiously before turning her attention back to the note. Still unable to prevent the trembling in her hands, and fresh tears forming in her eyes, the princess re-read the letter.

Her father had taught her to never let her emotions effect her decisions (though she realized that ignoring that advice happened far too often) and this was a_ very_ serious decision. "I must be strong," She told herself as she unwrinkled the note which she had crushed in her fists only moments before during her extreme meltdown.

"I must be smart about this. I must...I must..." she held back her tears with a shaky breath, "I must. Not. Let. These. EMOTIONS. GET TO. ME." She said forcefully through gritted teeth shaking the letter in her hands with each pause.

She bit down on her lip harder than ever and continued to examine the letter, trying her best to ignore, and force down, the emotions that threatened to rise up at again. However, instead of fear, this time she began to discover a new found anger as she scanned the words scrawled along the paper . The mockery in the tone of the writing, the fake sweetness that snaked its way into it. It was quite agitating.

She took a deep breath and tried to think.

The thing that bothered Miku most, obviously, was the bit about a spy.

"So, there is a mole in the castle..." She muttered trying not to allow fear into her voice. Paranoia got the better of her though and she spun around to make sure there was no one hidding in her room. There was no one there, but for some reason, that was even more unnerving than if there had been. She bit harder on her lip to stop a shiver from passing through.

Who was this spy?

She wasn't going to act like she didn't think it unusual so many visitors had started to spend their time around her and the castle recently. The most likely suspects would be the cripple, Kaito, and the new gardener, Gakupo of course.

But, what would their motives be?

Kaito was...well...he was...

Miku went deep into her thoughts but realized she knew nothing about the man she saved from being nearly beat to death on the streets. She had spoken to him a couple times and all she could say she knew about this character was that he had a handsome face and a broken ankle.

But...she did recall being in the library a few days ago and seeing him go through the poetry section. Curious, she had hid behind one of the bookcases to see him crumple up a scroll and throw it across the room sharply before leaving with a odd expression that she couldn't fully read. It seemed distressed, yet angered. When she went to see what it was that had left him in such a state she discovered it was just a simple poem. Since then the reason why he got so upset by something so trivial piqued her curiosity now and then, but she never thought much about it.

_I believe it was called Fast Rode The Knight..._ She thought to herself. She knew that poem, it was Len's favorite. Yes it was quite the saddening story, but why did the blue-haired cripple act so strangely by it?

Well, what of the gardener, Gakupo? Miku knew very little about him, and, though she trusted him at the start, he had lead her astray before with the whole 'love theory'.What if he had made that up? But, then...for what reason? Wouldn't this Mira _want _Miku to get closer to Rei? That way the princess would be more likely to want to save Rei and trade for Len. Gakupo's so-called 'theory' nearly made the princess forget her feelings for the violinist.

She knew it wasn't a servant, she knew them all by name and well, surely it couldn't be one of them? Of course bribery is a useful trick when used against even the most faithful serf...and what if this was a plan that had been planted for a long time? What if this 'Mira' was just waiting for the right moment to take action? Waiting to find the just the perfect time to get what she wanted? Which then begs the question about what she wanted. Why Len of all things? What was special about him?

Miku thought hard. She recalled what Len had told her all those years ago when she first met him. He had told her about his past very briefly...he did mention someone she remembered...

"_I used to have..this friend. We were very close, and I trusted him deeply. He was the only person who I talked to in the castle, who I actually cared about. But...one day I was framed for something I didn't do. My mother got upset, and she sent me to trial. At the trial, evidence was supposed to be brought forth. Since I was framed there wasn't a lot of evidence except a witness. That witness...__was my friend...he claimed he saw me commit the crime-"_

That's it! Miku thought. What if, this friend of Len's, was 'Mira'? She had heard of men with girlish names before, or perhaps it was a false name, after all telling someone their real name would be risky. And, it would also leave them with a good motive, perhaps this person still held a grudge and wanted to fully take it out on Len once and for all! Or perhaps it's the spy? But...if Mira was Len's so-called friend, than that would mean the likeliest candidate would be...

Miku gasped.

"No, that isn't possible! But...it fits so perfectly..." Miku muttered to herself, "Then again why would he..." Her eyes widened.

"No..."

She gripped the letter in her hands at stared at the wall determinedly.

"You have toyed with the wrong princess 'Mira'."

* * *

Len was heading to the kitchen when he suddenly heard his name called.

"Len!"

"Oh, evening Miku," The servant replied brightly.

The princess smiled as she heard Len call her by her first name again.

She took Len's hands in hers happily, "I was just curious if you wanted to come with me for a evening ride tomorrow, you know, May 13th?"

Len brightened even more at this, "Of course!"

"Fantastic!" She let go of his hands and threw her arms around him with a tight hug.

The servant blushed, surprised by the girl's sudden burst of enthusiasm.

Miku let go and smiled.

"See you then!" she called out as she hurried off.

After she turned a corner, out of Len's sight, she gave a heavy sigh and leaned against the stone wall solemnly.

"I'm sorry to do this Len" she muttered.

* * *

**May 13th, Dusk.**_  
_

"Miku, isn't it sort of late to be out riding?" Len questioned, "it will be nighttime by the time we get back."

"No, it's fine...we can enjoy the stars during our ride. We won't be going far."

_Burgundy inn is only a few miles outside the village after all.__  
_

"As you wish," Len replied placing full trust in his mistress, blissfully unaware of his oncoming fate.

Miku made sure she rode infront of the servant, this way she wouldn't have to worry about him seeing the pain on her face while she thought about what was to come.

Len was always there for her. Trying to hide her true emotions was impossible in front of him, he knew when she was sad, when she was angry, when she was thinking too hard, and when he did know he did his best to return a smile on her face. When she was in tears because of Meiko's death, he was the one who took her to that beautiful sight and comforted her. Meito had been there for her as well, but there was something about Len that soothed her, that always made her that much happier.

When she was in tears, she sometimes noticed him forcing back his own, when she expressed her anger she could tell he was restraining himself from punching something. He felt what she felt, he understood her better than any other, he cared for her so much...

What would she do without him?

"Len...thank you," Miku said.

"Hm? For what?" The servant asked confused.

"For...everything. You are always there for me, without you I do-...I don't know what I would do."

Oh no...she could sense the tears coming. She couldn't cry now, not with him here, not now.

"You are welcome," He responded. And then, as if he could read her mind he added, "You know I will always be there for you, Miku. Even at times when you think I am not, when I can't be there for you physically, I will always watch out for you, I will find some way to protect you."

Miku smiled at the ground, "thank you. And Len?"

"Yes?"

"No matter what I will always lo-" Miku stopped herself, "Uhm.. I mean, care about you. You're a very good person to me, and no matter what happens, even if I do something horrible, please know this."

"Of course."

The two rode on for awhile in silence, Miku raised her head and looked to the sky where the stars had slowly begun to come out of their hiding places. She wished she didn't have to go through with this, but she couldn't allow her friends to be hurt.

Then again she didn't want Len to be hurt either.

She spent hours thinking of some way to make Len aware of what was soon to come, but as the saying goes 'the walls have ears' and giving him a note was too risky as anyone could steal such a thing. She could say something now, but she wasn't going to rule out the possibility of someone following close behind in the shadows. This 'Mira' was smart to have chosen such a location, as the path to the Inn was surrounded by growth and mountains, making it easy for someone to stay hidden while tracking them. The Inn itself was almost in the middle of nowhere and it wasn't popular either (it was sheer luck that she happened to know where it was...or was it?), making it unlikely for any bystanders to come to the rescue.

She could sense they were nearing their destination, she was losing time. Any minute now they would be there, any minute Miku would have to reveal the betrayal she was about to present to her most trusted servant...no, Len was more than just a servant. He was her closest comrade, her companion, her best friend.

She gripped the reigns and felt her whole body begin to quiver as she approached the small building.

"Ah, there is an inn ahead, are we stopping there?" Len questioned.

Miku tried to talk but an embarassing squeak only escaped her lips. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"Uh-huh! Y-*ahem*yes."

Just a few more feet.

She could see a small group gathered by the front of the inn. It was nearly nighttime now. She was late.

The sound of her breathing seemed louder, the horses hoofs pounded against the dusty landscape. Her heart beat in her ears and it felt like something was caught in her throat, her palms were sweaty and her face was turning pale with unease.

_I can't go through with this. No! I must. But...Len! No Meito! _

She started to second guess herself. Should she turn around? No she couldn't! But she had to. What to do, what to do, what to-

"Hello there travelers! What a lovely night, is it not? The stars are very bright this evening wouldn't you agree?"

Miku's head snapped up and she froze in shock at the sight before her.

3 people stood in front of her. One was a big brawny man with hands the size of her head, the other was a man less bulkier but no doubt stronger than Miku and Len. The last was someone cloaked from head to toe in black robes that covered all but their eyes.

Len rode forward so that he was in front of the princess.

"Stay back Miku, these men are suspicious," He muttered his eyes turning sharp.

"Oh no need to worry about us, servant boy, the princess knows who we are and why we are here," The same voice from earlier spoke. It was the fully cloaked man.

Miku listened hard to see if the voice sounded familiar but the cloth around the person's mouth muffled the sound, and she was sure they were masking their voice.

"Miku, you know them?" Len asked surprised.

Miku's face softened and she stared at the ground.

"Now, now, M'lady, no need to act shy! I trust you have not given away the details of our deal?"

"I haven't," The girl muttered at the ground.

This person's attitude, the light-hearted teasing tone, it matched that of which she could sense in the letter. This had to be Mira.

"Good. But, just in case, Yuu! She didn't speak did she?"

Miku and Len turned around at the sound of someone's voice from behind, "No, I have kept a close eye and a open ear. Not a word, nor a hint."

So there was a follower, this was probably the spy as well since they were just as covered up as Mira was.

"Perfect"

She couldn't see their lips from under those thick black clothes, but she knew under that mask Mira had to be smiling.

"Miku, what is going on?" Len asked bewildered.

The girl refused to look him in the eye.

"Well, let me put it simply for you, Len," Mira began.

"How do you know my name?" Len asked his gaze turning cold as he began to realize something wrong was happening here.

Mira laughed, or it was more of a...giggle.

"Hehe! Unimportant, what is important, however, is the fact that your sweet, sweet princess has...well, sold you."

"What?"

"She ratted you out! Haha!" The crook responded light-heartedly, "You're so dense you didn't see it coming of course. Well, I can explain in fuller detail later, for now-" Mira snapped his fingers.

The boulder of a man came forward and removed Len from his saddle forcefully and swiftly tied the servants arms behind his back.

"Ack! Miku!"

"Your princess won't help you now! Hehe!"

Len looked to the girl his eyes pleading, "Miku, please, what is happening?! She's lying right?! You wouldn't s-sell me, right?!"

Miku looked up and met his eyes at last, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"L-Len. I'm...I'm so sorry."

"Miku! No!" Len's expression was wrought with disbelief and fear.

"P-please, please don't hurt him! Promise me you won't hurt him!" Miku begged turning her attention to Mira.

"Hmm? I make no promises."

"Please. I beg of you. I know the man I met before is somewhere down there. The real you wouldn't hurt him, right?!"

"The real me?" Mira asked confused.

"Yes, Rei."

* * *

_Oh snap, this shiz just got real. I finished school last week, it just I took some time to PERFECT~ this chapter. Oooo~ we are nearing the end!_


End file.
